I'm Sorry
by HOAFan17
Summary: Nina comes back to the house from Summer vacation but something is wrong, can the Sibuna's help. Contains violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes about this story:**

- **This chapter is based at the beginning of Season 2**

- **It contains some graphic scenes.**

- **Nina's mother died and she lives with her dad Jack.**

- **Nina's dad is Scottish but her mom was American.**

- **Something bad happened over the summer.**

- **Couples are- Fabina, Amfie, Mickra, Peddie, Joyrome (after a few chapters)**

- **No new characters**

**Hope you like it!**

**Fabian's POV**

It was the first day back after the summer break and I couldn't wait to see Nina! I haven't seen her all summer, she was probably the only reason why I was happy to go back to school. I messaged her once over summer and I didn't hear anything from her after that, neither did Amber or Patricia or anyone. Apparently we were supposed to be getting a new boy this year. Someone came through the door and I thought it was Nina but it wasn't, it was Amber and Mara, then it was Alfie and Jerome and then Joy, Patricia and Mick. Where was Nina? We all sat in the living room chatting, Amber was telling everyone how she spent 3 weeks of summer in Paris with her parents and her brother, Mick and Mara spent everyday of summer together and now they are spending everyday of school together. After 5 minutes Trudy left house. We didn't know why she left but she came back 10 minutes later with Nina. I was so happy to see her. But she didn't look like Nina would. She looked shy and scared. When she was us she smiled. Then we all went to our rooms and unpacked. After 30 minutes someone knocked on the door.

**Amber's POV**

When Nina arrived, we all went to our rooms and unpacked. I shared a room with Nina again I didn't see her all summer and I only heard from her once when she said she didn't know what she was going to do over summer as her dad was working all summer and her aunts, uncles and cousions were going away. When we were upstairs she didn't speak.

Amber: So how was your summer?

She looked down and looked away and carried on unpacking.

Amber: Did you see your dad over summer?

She looked down and shook her head.

Amber: Who did you stay with?

She hesitated.

Nina: … my mom's friend.

She was very quiet, her voice when she responded sounded like she had a soar throat or she had been crying.

Maybe it was hard for her as it was her mother's friend and her mother was dead.

I put something in the wardrobe and I looked over at Nina and she had a scratch on her arm. I just ignored it, I didn't think it was anything. I went back to my case which was on my bed. When I spoke to Nina, she didn't look at me, almost like she couldn't. I was done packing so I went to see if Nina needed help, I know, I was finished before Nina! I walked over to Nina and she moved away, just by a step. I didn't even think anything of that.

Amber: Do you need any help?

Nina: .. No thank you.

Amber: Okay, well I'm going to see Alfie. I'll be back soon.

Nina: Okay.

I left the room. I did go and see Alfie, only after I spoke to Fabian.

I knocked on the door.

Fabian: Come in.

I walked in.

Fabian: Hi

Amber: Hey. Did you speak to Nina over summer?

Fabian: Only the first week. Why?

Amber: She doesn't seem herself.

Fabian: What do you mean?

Amber: Well she was quiet, and she didn't really talk.

Fabian: Oh.

Amber: But I also saw scratch on her arm. I don't really think much of it though. So I don't know what it is.

Mara: Amber! Amber! Come here!

Fabian and I ran upstairs.

We ran into our room and I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

**Mara's POV**

I needed to ask Amber if I could borrow her mascara because I left mine at home and my parents were going to bring them until next week. I left my bedroom and I knocked on Nina and Amber's bedroom door but no one answered so I went in and I saw Nina hurrying to put her jacket on, but she went too fast and lost grip of her jacket. It fell to the floor and what I saw would sure give my nightmares for months. Nina's arms was covered in black and blue bruises with scars and scratches and red and green cuts which were clearly infected.

I shut the door

Mara: Nina! What happened?

She slouched onto her bed and started to tear up.

Mara: Amber! Amber! Come here!

I sat next to Nina.

Just then Joy and Patricia ran in followed by Amber and Fabian.

**Fabian's POV**

Mara screamed for Amber so we both ran upstairs and into Nina and Amber's room Joy and Patricia got there as we did and Amber opened the door and she and Joy both gasped.

Mara was sat on Nina's bed with Nina, who was crying, Nina didn't have her jumper on but the worst part was her arms were covered in black and blue bruises and scratches and cuts which looked infected. My stomach dropped and my heart sank. Nina tried to avoid looking at us. I shut the door behind me.

Fabian: Nina… what happened?!

She didn't look at me.

Joy: Maybe we should get Trudy.

Nina shook her head and trembled, but she didn't look at us.

Amber slipped out the door, but Nina saw her, she avoided eye contact with us then she slumped back and looked to the floor. A few minutes later Amber came back up with Trudy.

Trudy: Oh my gosh!

She rushed and sat next to Nina.

What has happened? How did this happen? Why did this happen? Who did this? Who did this to my girlfriend?! I never felt so much anger and sadness much at the same time! I couldn't help but continue to stare at the bruises, scratches and cuts.

Amber passed Nina her jacket and she didn't hesitate to put it on. Bless her. I can't imagine how scared and confused she must be.

Mara: Okay, lets go.

Patricia, Mara and Joy left the room.

Trudy, Amber and I stayed with Nina.

Amber sat on the other side of Nina and I sat next to Amber. Nina continued to stare into space with tears streaming down her face.

We sat with her for a few minutes until the 6 o'clock which Trudy went to start dinner. Nina put her jacket on.

Amber and I stayed with Nina, but it was almost like she trusted Amber more than she trusted me. I don't know why. But apart from the bruises, cuts and scratches, something didn't feel right. Maybe she was in an accident. I went to wipe the tears from her eyes but she flinched.

I heard someone come up the stairs and knock on the door.

Mick: Hey guys, Trudy said dinner is ready.

Fabian: Okay we'll be down in a minute.

Mick: Okay.

I heard him leave.

Amber stood up

Fabian: Are you coming?

Nina shook her head.

Fabian: Are you hungry?

She shook her head again.

Fabian: Okay.

I kissed the top of her head, this time she didn't flinch.

Amber and I left and went down to the dining room.

Trudy: Where's Nina? Is she coming down?

Fabian: No, she's not hungry.

Jerome looked confused.

I didn't notice Alfie slip out the door.

**No one's POV**

**Nina and Amber's room**

Alfie knocked on the door. Nina didn't open it so Alfie went in.

Alfie: Hey.

Nina looked at him then looked away.

Alfie: So how come you're not coming down?

Nina didn't answer him so Alfie sat next to her.

Alfie: What's up?

Nina shook her head.

Alfie: Do you remember when I had those nightmares about that dog mask and the Cup of Ankh and when Patricia was having nightmares about Rufus?

She nodded

Alfie: Patricia and I told eachother what was bothering us. So if I tell you what's been bothering me, you can tell me what's bothering you?

Nina was hesitant

Alfie: I'll go first. So last week my dad sold my bunny and I was really upset, but I haven't told him yet, he thinks I'm over it but I'm not. I just needed to tell someone. I can't tell Jerome because he'll laugh, Amber won't listen and I can't really tell anyone else. So what's bothering you?

Nina hesitated for a few seconds.

Alfie: I won't tell anyone.

She looked at Alfie then hesitated. Nina rolled up her sleeve half way up her arm showing Alfie only a few bruises a few scratches.

Alfie: What happened?

Nina pulled her sleeve down.

Alfie: Okay. I won't ask any questions. But will you come down to dinner?

Nina hesitated but nodded.

Alfie: Okay. Let's go.

They left the room and walked downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

**Fabian's POV**

Alfie came downstairs, I didn't even notice he left. He turned and looked at the doorway, I wonder what he was looking at, and then Nina walked in. I smiled at her and she smiled back and everyone smiled at her.

Nina sat next to me and Alfie sat on the opposite side of Nina and she seemed fine, Jerome still looked confused. I wonder how Alfie got her to come down.

After dinner, Nina, Amber, Patricia and Joy went upstairs, Mick and Mara were in the living room, Alfie was in his room and Jerome and I were washing up.

Jerome: So.

Fabian: So what?

Jerome: So what's going on with Nina and Alfie?

Fabian: What do you mean?

Jerome: I mean, why didn't Nina come down then when Alfie leaves the table, which is so weird as to why he would leave dinner, and then come back down with Nina.

Fabian: I don't know how he got her to come down.

Jerome: So what's up with her?

Fabian: I don't know what you're talking about.

Jerome: Yes you do.

We were done with the dishes.

Fabian: Just leave it Jerome!

I left the kitchen and went to my room.

I sat on my bed for about 5 minutes until I realised I needed to do something. I got up, left my room and went to Jerome and Alfie's room. I knocked on the door.

Alfie: Come in.

I walked in.

Alfie: Hey.

Fabian: Alfie. How did you get Nina to come down for dinner?

Alfie: I spoke to her…

Fabian: What did you say?

Alfie: Okay, I'll tell you but please don't tell anyone else.

Fabian: I won't. What did you tell her?

Alfie: Okay. I told her that my dad sold my rabbit and I told him I was over it but I wasn't and its been bothering me all summer.

Fabian: That's it? Why didn't you tell anyone else?

Alfie: Because Jerome would have laughed, Patricia and Joy wouldn't listen, neither would Mara and Mick and it would have been awkward to tell you and Amber, so I told Nina. She listened.

Fabian: Okay, well, thanks Alfie.

Alfie: No problem.

I was about to leave but I stopped.

Fabian: Alfie. What did she tell you?

Alfie: She didn't tell me anything.

I looked confused as Alfie looked away.

Fabian: What?

Alfie: She showed me her bruises and scratches.

Fabian: Oh. What did you say?

Alfie: I told her I wouldn't ask her any questions.

Fabian: Thank you, Alfie.

Alfie: No problem.

I smiled and left. I went upstairs to Nina and Amber's room.

I knocked on the door and Amber answered it.

Amber: Hey

Fabian: Hey. Where's Nina?

Amber: In here. I don't know what happened. She was out of it since she got home and at dinner she was fine.

Fabian: Well, Alfie spoke to her and I think that's why she's okay now.

Amber: What did he say?

Fabian: He told her that over summer his dad sold his rabbit and he's upset about it although he told his dad that he's over it.

Amber: Aww Alfie!

Fabian: He said he though you'd make fun of him. Or was that Jerome?

Amber: I wouldn't make fun of my Alfie Boo! Trust Jerome.

Fabian: Yeah. Oh and he wants to find out about Nina.

Amber: Ugh!

I nodded

Amber: Well I am going to see Alfie.

Fabian: Okay.

She skipped away and I went into the room.

Fabian: Hey.

Nina turned around and looked at me and smiled.

Fabian: Are you okay?

She smiled and nodded.

I sat next to her, she didn't move away this time.

Fabian: You know, you haven't been talking much lately.

She looked down and then looked at me.

Fabian: Why?

She hesitated and signed a bit then she spoke.

Nina: Because I, I don't want to.

Although her voice was the best thing I've heard all day, I was confused as to why she didn't want to speak.

Fabian: Why not?

She looked at me hesitantly.

Nina: Umm… I just…

Fabian: What happened over summer Nina?

Nina looked away from me with tears in her eyes.

Nina: I can't tell you.

Fabian: Why? What's wrong?

Nina: You might tell someone.

Fabian: I promise I won't. Trust me.

She looked at me and I looked in her eyes and she looked into mine. Then she looked away.

Nina: Over summer, my dad was working in Australia and he couldn't take me because he would be on a boat all summer. And the rest of my family were away or too busy, so my dad left me with one of my mom's friends. And…

She stopped

Fabian: And what?

Nina: I don't think he liked me.

Fabian: He?! Why don't you think he liked you?

Her watery eyes looked deep into my eyes and I realised everything.

Her mother's 'friend' beat her over summer.

Fabian: Oh Nina!

Tears filled my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face into my chest. Tears ran down my face. It all added up, why she didn't call me or Amber or anyone over summer, why Trudy went to go and get her when she arrived this morning and why she didn't speak.

How could anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

_(Author note: Made a mistake on the last post of Chapter 4, so I'm reposting, thanks guysx)_

PART 4

**Fabian's POV**

I stayed with Nina for about 2 hours, and she was still crying, so was I. I didn't know how anyone could hurt her, my Nina. I rocked her in my arms and pressed my lips on her head and told her it would be okay, although he wouldn't be okay when I saw him! I brushed my fingers against her cheek and she squeezed me tighter. As much as I wanted to hold her tightly, I didn't because I didn't know where she had other bruises and I didn't want to hurt her. I lifted her up onto my lap and pressed my lips against her cheek, she rested her head on mine and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

Fabian: It's going to be okay, Nina. I promise.

I wiped tears from her eyes.

Fabian: I promise I ever won't let him or anyone else hurt you again. I promise.

Nina: Thank you.

Nina's voice was quite and she whispered, she was probably tired. I looked at the clock next to her bed. 9:50PM. I didn't want to go but I had to.

Fabian: It's only 10 minutes until bedtime. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow.

Nina: Okay.

Fabian: Okay. I love you.

Nina: I love you too.

Fabian: Goodnight.

I kissed her cheek.

Nina: Night.

She had on her bed and I got up and went to the door, I looked back at her.

Fabian: You'll be okay. Amber will be here all night.

Nina: Okay. I love you.

Fabian: I love you too. Night.

I left the room. I really didn't want to go, I'd rather stay with her all night and keep her safe, but I know Victor would throw a strop and Amber would have something to say. On the way downstairs I bumped into Amber.

Fabian: Oh hey Amber.

Amber: Yes.

Fabian: I spoke to Nina, um, she's really upset, can you keep an eye on her tonight?

Amber: Yeah sure.

Fabian: Thank you! Night

Amber: Night.

We went opposite ways to our rooms. I just made it past Victor before he started his pin drop ritual.

That night was the worst night of my life. I couldn't sleep at all, I was too scared to sleep; what if Nina woke up in the middle of the night or I had a nightmare about what had happened. I'd rather go through everything that happened last year again than have a nightmare about someone hurting Nina. If I ever saw him I would make him suffer so much he wouldn't dare hurt Nina or anyone else again. I did my best to stay awake all night that nigh, but I couldn't, I fell asleep around 1 o'clock. I dreamed about Nina and I; I didn't dream about her being hurt that night but I dreamed about her. We were at the park together, just Nina and I and she had her fingers wrapped around mine and she was laughing and smiling, like nothing had happened today. She turned around and looked at me then she stared into the distance.

Fabian: What is it?

She didn't answer me, she just kept staring. She started shaking and she squeezed onto me. I looked around to see what it was, but I woke up before I could see because I was too scared. I wanted to check on Nina so badly. I got out of bed and made sure Eddie was still asleep, which he was, he could sleep through a war.

I walked out of my bedroom and went upstairs and up to Nina and Amber's room. I could see through the crack in the door that a light was on. I knocked on the door.

Amber: Come in.

I went in and found Amber sitting next to Nina in her bed. Nina looked like she had been crying although she was asleep.

Fabian: What happened?

Amber: She had a nightmare.

Fabian: What about?

Amber shook her head

Amber: I don't know. She woke up crying and that was it. She didn't tell me why.

Fabian: Okay.

Amber: She just went back to sleep.

Fabian: How long ago?

Amber: 5 minutes ago.

I sat next to Nina, Amber had her arms wrapped around her, like Nina did when Mick dumped Amber.

I sat next to Nina and I held her hand. She was shaking, I stroked her hand, her hand which was once soft was now rough and scratched and bruised. That snapped me back into reality, that someone hurt Nina and that what was giving her nightmares, not Rufus or Sarah invading her dreams but someone she couldn't get away from all summer. My eyes started to tear up. She couldn't get away at all. Did anyone even help her? Amber didn't notice, at least I hope she didn't notice that tears were running down my face. I wiped them away before she could see them. I think I stayed there for at least 2 hours until I looked at the clock 4 o'clock.

Fabian: Okay, I'll have to go now. You should get some sleep too. Hopefully she would be fine for the rest of the night.

Amber: Okay.

She climbed off the bed and I put the covers over Nina and kissed her cheek. I whispered to Nina quietly so Amber didn't hear.

Fabian: I love you. Goodnight.

I turned the lamp off, left the room and went back to bed.

I got back into my bedroom and Mick was awake.

Mick: Where did you go?

I had to make an excuse, I couldn't let him know.

Fabian: Get some water.

Mick: Oh. Night

Fabian: Night

I got into bed and went to sleep. I didn't have anymore nightmares that night, thank goodness.


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

_**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I promise to post more often now as I have finished all my college **__**assignments**____**and I finish college in a few weeks!:))**_

Still Fabian's POV

When I got up this morning, Mick wasn't in his bed. What! He was up before me! I checked my clock to see if I slept in or not, 7:00AM, same time I usually get up. But why was Mick up before me?

Then I realised it was our first day back at school and Trudy was making pancakes. That's why Mick is up early. I got dressed and went out to the kitchen where Mick, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, Joy and Patricia were.

Fabian: Trudy.

Trudy: Oh hello sweetie.

Fabian: Where are Nina and Amber?

Trudy: Amber is still getting dressed and Nina is… Nina wasn't feeling well this morning so she's not going in today.

Patricia: What's wrong with her?

Trudy: She's just isn't feeling well.

Joy: Does this have anything to do with yesterday?

Trudy: I will go and check on her in a minute.

Jerome: What happened yesterday?

Patricia: None of your business slimeball!

Jerome: Okay! I was just asking!

I know he wants to know but it's bad enough that all the girls know that Nina's arms are covered in bruises, scratches and cuts, I'd hate for all the boys to know that Nina is covered in bruises, scratches and cuts and I would hate for everyone to know why. I think Trudy knows, but I don't think she knew how bad they were considering her reaction when she saw Nina's injuries. I'd especially hate for Jerome to find out, I can imagine him teasing her about it and calling her a wimp. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let anyone hurt Nina again.

So I sat down and Trudy went to go and check on Nina.

Amber's POV

I was in the bathroom getting ready. Nina wasn't going to school today, so I'd have to pick up her homework and bring it back. When I was dressed I went back into my room. Nina was still in bed but she was awake. She didn't look well this morning so she isn't going to school today, maybe she wasn't sick and she was just scared to go in because of her injuries. I think I would be too. Then Trudy came in.

Trudy: Hello dears.

Amber: Hi.

Trudy sat on the end of Nina's bed.

Trudy: How are you feeling sweetie?

Nina shrugged and shook her head.

Trudy: Okay.

She put her hand on Nina's forehead.

Trudy: You don't feel too hot or too cold. Are you sure you're sick.

Nina nodded.

Amber: Are you sure?

Nina looked away.

Nina: I'm scared.

Amber: Why?

Nina: Incase anyone sees my injuries.

I sat next to Nina.

Amber: It will be okay. I promise.

Trudy: It will.

Amber: Why don't you come in today?

Trudy: And if you don't feel like staying I'll come and get you.

Nina: … Okay.

Amber: Yay!

Trudy: Okay. Girls I'll get your breakfast ready.

Amber: Okay! Thanks Trudy!

Nina: Thank you.

Trudy: You're welcome dearies.

She went downstairs.

Amber: Okay, I'll let you get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs.

Nina: Okay. Thank you.

Amber: No problem.

I left the room and went downstairs.

When I got downstairs, everyone, apart from Nina obviously, was downstairs.

Amber: Hi.

Joy: Hey

Mara: Hi.

Patricia: Is Nina coming today?

Amber: Yeah.

Fabian looked happy.

Nina's POV

I was in the bathroom getting dressed. I took my night jumper off and remembered that I had bruises, scratches and cuts were still there. I ignored them and continued to get dressed. I put my school shirt on and I accidentally touched one of my cuts and it hurt like hell. It hurt so bad I couldn't stop the painful tears; I just let the roll down as I continued to get dressed. When I was dressed, I waited until my tears went away, which only took about two minutes. When I left the bathroom, Mara and Patricia were outside.

Patricia: Hey.

Mara: Are you okay?

I nodded and walked to my room. They didn't see but I tear rolled down my face, I quickly wiped it away.

Mara followed me into my room.

Mara: Are you sure you are okay?

Nina: Yes. I'm fine.

Patricia: Look, we'll look after you at school, you know.

Mara: Yeah. We girls, Fabian and Alfie will look after you.

Patricia: Not too sure about Mick and Jerome. But we will.

Nina: How did you know about Alfie?

Mara: Amber.

Nina: Oh.

Patricia: You know, Alfie is just like a child and he'll do what you tell him to you, if you tell him not to tell someone something he won't tell them unless it put the safety of someone else in danger.

Nina: I know, he told me.

Mara: Nina, I brought you some Savlon **_(A/N: It's real)_** antiseptic cream for you cuts and scratches. Maybe it will stop the pain and help they heal quicker

Nina: Thank you.

She passed me the cream and I put it on my arms. It stung a little but it made them feel better and less irritant.

Then Mara, Patricia and I got our stuff for school then we went back downstairs. Trudy gave me my breakfast which was really nice, I missed her pancakes. Then we went to school. As I walked out of the door, Fabian grabbed my hand which first off startled me but I realised it was him.

Fabian: Sorry. Did I scare you?

Nina: No, not really but it's fine.

I felt uncomfortable holding his hand because I didn't want him to feel my scratches or cuts on my hands, so I pulled away.

Fabian: What's wrong?

I looked away.

Fabian: Hey, are you okay?

I looked back at him.

Nina: I don't want you to hold my hand because I don't want you to feel my scratches or cuts.

Fabian: It's fine. Honestly.

Nina: But does it not make you feel uncomfortable?

Fabian: No. Why does it make you feel uncomfortable?

Nina: I don't know.

Fabian: You don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to but if you want to then that's fine. I promise. If it makes you feel safer.

Nina: Okay.

Fabian: Okay.

I nodded. He took my hand and we walked to school.

_**(A/N: Hope you guys like it!:))**_


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

Fabian's POV

When we were walking to school, I was holding Nina's hand and I felt her scratches and cuts. It felt strange but it didn't bother me that I was touching them, it bothered her that I was touching them. She didn't say if it hurt or not and she didn't say if made her feel uncomfortable or not or if it was awkward. I didn't feel awkward and she didn't look like she felt it was awkward.

When we got to school we went to our lockers, my locker was next to Nina's and Patricia's was on the other side of Nina's. The bell rang and we went into class. Our first class was history with Mr. Sweet. I sat next to Nina, Patricia and Joy sat next to eachother, Alfie and Jerome, Mick and Mara and Amber sat next to another girl called Vanessa, she was really nice, she looked similar to Hermione from Harry Potter but she loved Twilight and Teen Wolf, that's one of the reasons why Amber and Joy both liked her.

Nina was really quiet in class. Mr Sweet didn't ask her any questions but when he walked around the class to see how everyone was doing he asked Nina if she was okay, I guess Trudy told him what she knew.

At lunch Nina, Patricia, Joy, Amber, Alfie and I made a "date" to study.

When school finished and we went home, we all went to our rooms and got changed. Mick left our room and went to study with Mara in the dining room. I left my room and met Alfie in the hallway and we went up to Nina and Amber's room, Patricia and Joy were already there. Alfie knocked on the door.

Amber: Come in.

We went in.

Fabian: Hey.

Alfie: Hey

Amber, Patricia and Joy: Hey.

Nina smiled at us and I smiled back at her, Alfie was too busy smiling at Amber to notice. Alfie sat next to Amber and I sat next to Nina and Joy and Patricia sat next to eachother. We were studying history, the topic was the American West **_(A/N: I studied this in school!:)) _**

It was easier than I thought it would be, Nina seemed to like that sort of old history stuff, that was one of the many things we had in common. We both loved last year, well the Egyptian history part of it, not the whole Rufus and Victor trying to become immortal and the teachers against us, but on the good side, Nina saved 7 of us last year, including herself.

Amber kept making remarks about the "cute outfits" the people had back then although we did get a lot done, probably more than we were supposed to, but at least we would know it all. When we were done studying, everyone was so exhausted we just stayed sat on the floor and talked. Amber was saying that she liked the new Mary-Kate and Ashley brand and the Jasper Conran for party dresses. Patricia was saying that she wanted to see a new film The Dark Knight Rises **_(A/N: I know it isn't new but it's from 2012 which is when HOA Season 2 was released:)_**

Then we started talking about movies. Alfie want to see the new Avengers film, Joy wanted to see the new Hobbit An Unexpected Journey and Breaking Dawn part 2, Alfie wanted to watch the new Ice Age and the Amazing Spiderman and Madagascar 3, he's such a child. Nina didn't really speak much, but at one point she said she wanted to watch Thor which was coming out in 2013.

We talked until Trudy called us for dinner, it didn't really feel like we were talking for that long but we were upstairs for 3 hours. Well, time flies when you're having fun, or studying.

At dinner, Mara and Mick were sitting away from eachother and so Jerome took his shot to sit next to Mara and Mick to a shot to sit next to Amber, obviously Mick was jealous that Jerome was sat next to Mara, Mara was jealous that Mick was sat next to Amber and Alfie was jealous that Mick was sat next to Amber. A lot of tension.

So I sat next to Nina, Patricia sat on the other side of Nina, Joy sat next to Patricia, Jerome sat in between Joy and Mara and Mara sat next to Alfie who was sat next to Amber who was sat next to Mick. Everyone noticed that Mara and Mick weren't sat together so nobody really spoke.

Mick's POV

When I was studying with Mara it was so tense because she is such a control freak! She told what not to do or how to spell things properly or where to put my workings out! We weren't even supposed to be doing maths! It was history! Unless it was supposed to be maths and I just thought it was history? But if this carried on "Mickra" as Amber calls us, will be history! Not a joke!

Mara's POV

Mick is so difficult to teach! A 5 year old can learn this better than him! Maybe "Mickra" as Amber calls us, isn't meant to be. Maybe I should tell this to him. Okay, after dinner I will.

Amber's POV

I don't know what's going on with Mickra but I love the attention!

Alfie's POV

I hate Mick! First he stole Amber from me when they first started dating, then I had my chance when he dumped her last year and starts dating Mara, and now that Mara and Mick are not talking he thinks he can steal Amber back! I am not letting this happen!

Patricia's POV

I don't know what is going on with everyone but it's kind of awkward! Don't like it!

Joy's POV

So much drama!

No one's POV

Nina and Fabian were just staring at everyone and looked confused.

After dinner, the girls all went back upstairs and the boys all went to their rooms. Mara went back down to Mick and Fabian's room, but Fabian and Alfie were washing up.

Mara knocked on the door.

Mick: Come in.

Mara went in.

Mick: Oh hey.

Mara: Hi.

Mick: So what do you want?

Mara: I think we should separate.

Mick: What!

Mara: Obviously this whole Mickra thing isn't working out for us, so I think we should end it.

Mick: Okay.

Mara: Okay. No hard feelings?

Mick: No hard feelings.

Mara: Bye.

She left and went back to her room.

Joy: Hey were did you go?

Mara: I had to talk to Mick.

Patricia: What about?

Mara: We split up.

Patricia and Joy: What!?

Mara: Yeah, it was mutual.

Joy: Are you okay?

Mara: Yeah, I'm fine. So what do you guys want to talk about?

Patricia: Movies?

Joy: Sure.

(10 minutes later)

In Nina and Amber's room, Joy knocked on the door.

Amber: Come in.

Joy went into their room.

Joy: Hey.

Amber: Hey

Nina: Hey.

Amber was painting her nails and Nina was doing more studying.

Amber: What's up?

Joy: Well, I just wanted to come and chat to you guys, you do some catching up.

Amber gave her the "what's really going on" look

Joy: Mara and Patricia were talking about horror films and I was scared.

Amber: Then you've come to the right place because me and Nina were just talking about rainbows and unicorns!

Joy: Really?

Nina shook her head.

Nina: No.

Joy: Oh.

Nina: Do you want us to?

Joy: No not really.

Amber: Okay, so what do you want to talk about?

Joy sat down.

Joy: Ummm…. clothes?

Amber: YES!

Nina: Okay.

Nina put her books down, when Joy noticed one of her bruises, when Nina looked back around she noticed that Joy had noticed and covered it up.

Joy: What happened?

Nina: … um.. nothing.

Joy looked at her, Amber looked up. She put her nail polish down and went to sit next to Nina.

Amber: You need to tell us what happened.

Joy: Maybe it will make you feel better.

Nina: You don't want to know.

Amber: Trust me after last year, with the whole teen drama gossip, the whole thing with Rufus and Victor and the release of Twilight I think I can take anything.

Nina: Okay, but you won't like it.

Joy: Just tell us.

Nina: Okay. So last year just when summer vacation started, my dads family and my moms family went away, so I didn't see them, and my dad had to work all summer so I didn't have anyone to stay with. My godparents were away and facing financial problems so they could take care of me. So one day, one of my moms friends called my dad, and he asked how things were going and my dad told him that he had to work and I didn't have anywhere to go, so he told my dad that he would take care of me. My dad spoke to him and he agreed to let me stay with him in New Jersey. So my dad went to work and I only spoke to him once over summer over video but he came over on my Birthday.

Amber: Nina, get to the point.

Nina: Okay, so the first few days he was nice to me then on the 4th day he hit me.

Joy: What!

Amber: That's where the bruises came from?

Nina: Yeah.

Amber: How long was this going on for?

Nina: All summer, but not when I video chatted with my dad or when he came over.

Joy: Does your dad know?

Nina: Yeah.

Amber: How did he find out?

Nina: Well, when he came to pick me up, he came back a week earlier so we could do something before I came back to school and before he went back to work in California. So when he picked me up from his house, we stayed the night in a hotel and he saw the bruises when I took my jacket off.

Amber: What did he do?

Nina: He was furious. He called the police who arrested him and he took me to a doctor who said that most of them were infected.

Joy: So then what happened?

Nina: The man my dad left me with was taken to jail, but it's an awaiting trial until next month.

Amber: Next month?!

Nina: Yeah, it takes that long for all the evidence to go through and for the judges to pick a date.

Joy: But if this is your mum's friend then why would he do that?

Nina: Oh, I didn't tell you that he's my mom's ex high school boyfriend.

Amber: Why did she dump him, because he's a jackass?!

Nina: Yeah. He wanted to know where she was everyday and what she was doing and who she was with. But she dumped him because he kept following her and my grandpa found him in the garage one day.

Joy: Doing what?!

Nina: I don't know, just hiding. But I was only told about this after my dad picked me up, which was just when my family got back. But he thinks that it's my fault that my mom dumped him and my fault that my dad and my mom started dating and my fault that my mom and dad got married, and he also thinks it's my fault that my mom died.

Amber hugged Nina and she cried into her shoulder.

Nina's POV

I just told Amber and Joy everything that happened over summer and why I had the bruises. They took it better than I expected.

Nina: Can you please not tell anyone else? Only Fabian knows.

Amber: Okay.

Joy: Sure.

Nina: Thank you.

Joy: Okay, so do you guys want to do something fun?

Nina: Like what?

Joy: Well, it's teacher training day tomorrow so no school, so we could watch a movie.

Amber: Which one?

Joy: What about all the Ice Age movies?

Nina: Sure.

Amber: Yay! Girl party!

Joy: Okay, so I'll get my computer and the DVD's.

Nina: How many are there?

Joy: Three.

Nina: I've only seen the first one.

Joy: Well then you've got a lot to learn.

Joy went to get her laptop and the DVD's

Amber: Nina come with me.

Nina: Where are we going?

Amber: We are going to get marshmallows and the chocolate.

Nina: Okay.

We went down into the kitchen and Amber told Trudy what we were doing.

Trudy: Okay, the marshmallows are in the cupboard and the chocolate is in the fridge.

Amber: Yay! Thanks Trudy.

Trudy left the kitchen and went into the laundry room.

Amber: So what are you favourite marshmallows Nina?

Nina: I can't eat them.

Amber: Why not?

Nina: Because I'm a vegetarian and marshmallows have mean sources in them.

Amber: What?! Meat!

Nina: Yeah.

Amber: I thought it was just sugar.

Nina: No, its meat.

Amber: Ewww, oh well, we'll take them anyway.

Amber picked up the marshmallows and the chocolate and we went back upstairs, Joy had her laptop and the DVD's

Amber: Joy, did you know marshmallows have meat in them?

Joy: Yeah, that's why I don't eat them

Amber: Are you a veggie too?!

Joy: No, I only eat chicken and fish.

Amber: Okay.

We sat down and turned the lights out and watched the movies. I only watched the first Ice Age movie with my cousion and I don't remember much of it, I've never seen the second or the third.

Joy: Hey, did you guys know that there is a fourth coming out?

Nina: Really?

Joy: Yeah, in the cinema in February this year.

Amber: Maybe we should go and see it.

Joy: I'm in.

Nina: Okay.

Joy: I still can't believe you've only watched the first one. Have honestly never seen the other two?

Nina: No, I haven't. Are they good?

Amber: They are amazing! My favourite one is the second one because Manny thinks he's the last mammoth so he's really depressed and-

Joy: Amber! Don't tell her the whole story!

Amber: Oh yeah sorry.

Nina: It's fine.

Joy put the DVD's on and we watched all three of them. They were really good.

_**(A/N: I hope you guys like it! Chapter 7 very soon!:))**_


	7. Chapter 7

BTW: Mara becomes a bit of a bitch in the chapter and there is an argument at the end! Hope you like it! Please comment!

Something funny in chapter 8!:)

BTW: Mara becomes a bit of a bitch in the chapter! And there is an argument at the end! But something funny in chapter 8!:) Please comment! Thanks

PART 7

Fabian's POV

The next day at breakfast, Mara and Mick sat as far away from each other as possible. Mara sat at one end of the table and Mick sat at the other end of the table but on the opposite side as Mara was sitting. Amber, Joy and Nina hadn't come down yet. Patricia said that Joy was still getting ready as she couldn't sleep last night.

Patricia: I don't know, she said she had a nightmare so she couldn't sleep.

Jerome: Okay.

Mara: Amber and Nina are probably still getting dressed.

Just then, Amber, Nina and Joy came down, they weren't acting themselves. Well Nina hadn't since she got back, Joy was still probably getting over her nightmare and I don't know about Amber. The three of them were quiet all breakfast. Then when we walked to school, they were all together. I was walking with them and they were quiet until I spoke.

Fabian: What's up with the three of you?

Amber: Just tired.

Joy: Yeah, I had a nightmare so I couldn't sleep.

Fabian: Yeah Patricia said.

The rest of the walk to school they were quiet.

When we got to school, Amber and Joy went to their lockers, which was on the opposite side as mine and Nina's. Amber and joy came over, and they were still quiet. Patricia wasn't at her locker. She was in the common room with Mara who was still getting over her break up with Mick.

Fabian: So, you're still not talking?

Joy: Fabian, we know.

I was oblivious to what she was talking about.

Fabian: You know what?

Amber: You know.

She looked at Nina, then it hit me that Nina told Amber and Joy about what happened over summer.

Fabian: Oh.

The bell rang

Fabian: We'd better get to class.

Amber: Why didn't you guys tell us before?

Fabian: It's not something we can rant about!

Mr. Sweet: Come on people, get to class.

Amber: Why didn't you tell us?

I looked at Nina.

Nina: I'll tell you later.

Amber: Okay.

We went to class.

All through class Nina didn't seem bothered that two more people knew. Maybe she thought that more people would help her if they knew, I would have definetly helped her if I knew. I couldn't keep this inside, even though that Nina's abuser was already charged and in police custody, I was just so angry that they need at least a year to sentence him, was there not enough evidence?! Have they not seen Nina's injuries? I'd hate to think that my girlfriend's justice was in the hands of someone who didn't know what they were doing.

Nina told me that her abuser was her mother's middle school ex boyfriend from when she was in the 8th grade. She said that her mother had mentioned that he wanted to know where she was every second of everyday and what she was doing and who she was with and it ended up with him following her to the movies with her friends and to the park with her family. So bad that when she dumped him, she needed her brother to walk around with her to make sure that he would stay away from her. Nina said that she was lucky as one of her brothers was in the year below her and most of his classes were next to her classes so he could walk her there and walk her to her next class, Nina said except for gym which the boys were separated from the girls. Last year, Nina said that her mother was one of seven, she had an older brother, three younger brothers and two younger sisters, can't imagine what life must have been like for Nina's grandparents, seven children running around, screaming and then eventually turning into teenagers, but Nina said that when her mother was ten, the youngest was born. Nina doesn't have any brothers or sisters, but her cousions are like her siblings, they don't see eachother everyday but they see eachother at least three times a week even if she lives two hours away from three of them, 15 hours from the other one and 4,964 miles from the other nine of them. She has a big family. It's such a shame no one could help her when she needed it. It's a shame that I couldn't help her when she needed it. That broke my heart. I'm her boyfriend and I'm supposed to be there for her and protect her but I didn't and I wasn't there when she needed me. I was a terrible boyfriend.

We had a double history lesson, so when the class finished we went to lunch. Obviously Amber and Joy wanted to know why Nina and I didn't tell the about Nina's summer.

We sat down outside, it was just the four of us and Nina said that she didn't want anyone to know because she didn't want to make anyone think they were scared to be around her incase they thought they would say something wrong and she didn't want anyone to think that she was weak. I just sat there and thought to myself, I reminded myself that I was a terrible boyfriend for not protecting Nina.

Joy got a text message from Patricia wondering where she was so Joy went to go and be with Patricia so she wouldn't have to tell her why she was with us. Nina noticed me in my thoughts.

Nina: Are you okay?

Fabian: Yeah, fine.

I smiled at her. Anyone can fake a smile when they aren't fine. I could see it in her eyes that she knew something was wrong. I couldn't tell her how desperate I was to tell someone to get this off my chest and get Nina some proper help, but I couldn't because I can't imagine breaking her heart.

Joy's POV

When I left the others outside, I went to find Patricia. I found her in the common room so I sat next to her.

Patricia: Where have you been?

Joy: Oh you know, bathroom.

Patricia: Oh really.

Joy: Yeah.

Patricia: I just came out of the bathroom and you weren't there, and you came through the wrong way.

Oh crap!

Patricia: Where have you been?

Time to confess

Joy: I was with Fabian, Nina and Amber.

Patricia: Oh, why?

Joy: We were just talking.

Patricia: About what?

Joy: Nothing really.

Patricia: What?!

Joy: What?

Patricia: You wouldn't ditch me just to talk about nothing with them three and-

Joy: We were talking about Nina!

Patricia:.. What? Why?

Joy: No reason.

Patricia: Joy!

Joy: Okay. I'll tell you but you mustn't tell anyone! Okay.

Patricia: What is it?!

Joy: Okay, I can't tell you.

Patricia: Joy!

Joy: You'll have to get one of the others too, or Nina.

Patricia: Joy! What is it?!

She looked at me with concern.

Patricia: Does this have something to do with Nina's bruises the other day?

I looked down.

Patricia: … What is it?

Joy: Well-

Reality hit Patricia's face

Patricia: She was abused!

I looked down.

I didn't realise how long we were talking as the bell rang.

Patricia didn't mention anything about it for the rest of the day.

But it was finally Friday so we could just relax this weekend and not have to bother about school, until Mr Sweet dumped a history assignment on us. Great.

When we got back to the house, Nina, Amber, Fabian and Mick went to start their assignment and I started mine around 5PM.

As it reached 7PM I stopped, Mara and Patricia came into our room.

Mara: Joy do you want to watch a film with us tonight?

Joy: Sure which one?

Mara: I don't know. A horror movie

Patricia: Mara are you sure? I mean you threw up when we watched Rosewood Lane.

Mara: That was my first time watching horror movies.

Joy: I'm in, as long as they don't involve zombies because I hate them.

Mara: Okay. So lets go as the Amber and Nina.

Joy: Okay.

We went to Nina and Amber's room.

Amber's POV

Nina and I were doing our history assignment when someone knocked on the door.

Amber: Come in.

Mara, Patricia and Joy came in.

Mara: Hey.

Amber: Hi

Nina: Hey.

Mara: So we were wondering if you guys wanted to watch a film with us tonight.

Amber: Sure. Nina.

Nina looked at the blankly.

Nina: I don't know. I need to finish my assignment.

Patricia: Come on, it will be fun.

Nina: I, I don't know.

Mara: Why?

Nina: I don't really want to.

Patricia: Nina, you would have been up for it last year.

Nina: I, I don't want to.

Amber looked at Nina and realised.

Mara: Come on Nina! What did you do over summer to become so boring!

Joy and Patricia: Mara!

Nina looked like she was in a flash back.

I lost it!

Amber: That was out of line! Did you not see her the other week! Just because you're single doesn't mean the world isn't perfect!

Mara: What the hell are you talking about!

Just then Trudy and Victor came up.

Victor: What on Earth is going on?!

Amber: Mara's being insensitive!

Trudy: What?

She noticed Nina looking like she was going to cry.

Trudy: What's wrong sweetie?

Amber: I told you, Mara's being insensitive.

Trudy: Okay, Nina, Joy, Patricia go downstairs, I'll be down soon.

Joy: Okay.

Nina, Joy and Patricia went downstairs.

Trudy: Okay, now what is going on with you two!  
Mara: Okay, so Joy, Patricia and I came to ask Nina and Amber is they wanted to watch a film with us.

Victor: On a school night!

Trudy: Its Friday, Victor.

Victor: Oh. What?

He left, probably to go and check his calendar, or his clock.

Trudy: Carry on.

Amber: I was up for it but Nina wanted to finish her assignment. Then Mara and Patricia started begging her to come with us but Nina didn't want to and then-

Mara: Amber asked what she did over summer to become so boring!

Amber: WHAT!

Trudy: What! Amber!

Amber: Trudy! I didn't say that! It was Mara!

Trudy saw the anger in my eyes and then looked at Mara.

Mara: Okay, fine I said it.

Trudy: What's been up with you lately Mara?

Mara: I split up with Mick and now I'm free!

Trudy rolled her eyes.

Trudy: Okay. You in there and you in there.

She pointed at me and then to my room and then to Mara and to her room, then she left and went downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm late I'm Sorry!**_

PART 8

No one's POV

Mara and Amber were still in their rooms and Victor was calling Mr Sweet and Mrs Andrews to see what the day was, it was still Friday night. Nina, Joy and Patricia were in the living room and Trudy had just come downstairs and went into the living room. Nina and Joy were sat on the couches and Patricia was knelt down by the TV.

Trudy: So what are you girls going to do now then?

Patricia: We have decided to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Trudy: Okay.

She went into the kitchen.

Nina: What is this about?

Patricia: Basically, King Arthur has to find some knights to take to Camelot and then when he finds them he hears God talking to him and telling him to find a grail. You'll love it.

**_(A/N: If you haven't already seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail, you should! It's so funny!)_**

They were sat watching the film and laughing at the same time.

Patricia: Oh, I love this part!

Joy: You said about all the others!

Patricia: Shhh!  
TV: Oh knights of Ni, we have brought you your shrubbery, may we go now? It is a good shrubbery. But there is one small problem. What is that? We are now no longer the knights who say "Ni". We are now the knights who say "Ekki-ekki-ekki-ekki-Ptang zoom-boing z'nourrwringmm", therefore we must give you a test. What is this test, oh knights of, knights whom til recently said "Ni". Firstly you must find… another shrubbery! Not another shrubbery! Then when you have found the shrubbery, you must place it here beside this shrubbery, only slightly higher so get a two level set with a path going down the middle. Then when you have found the shrubbery, you must cut down the mightiest tree in the forest, wiiiiiith, a herring!

Nina: A herring?

Joy: Yep. That's a fish.

Nina: I've just noticed, there is no one in this film called Monty Python.

Patricia: I know, but there is a King Arthur and a killer bunny.

Joy: Bunny!

Patricia: I remember Alfie's bunny when it bred out of control in Victor's rose garden.

Nina: Victor has a rose garden?

Patricia: He did, but the rabbit bred out of control in it and now he doesn't. Okay, lets watch the rest of this!

They continued to watch the film until it ended, when it did Patricia took it out of the DVD player.

Patricia: So what do you want to do now?

Joy: We could watch another film.

Patricia: Yeah.

Nina: Sure. Which one?

Joy: Which ones do we have?

Patricia: Ummm… War of the Worlds, Hocus Pocus, Pirates of the Caribbean and The Polar Express.

Joy: Wow. That's it?

Patricia: Yep.

Nina: Okay.

Patricia: We really need to get some more.

Nina: Yep.

Joy: Tomorrow, we should go DVD shopping! Just the three of us!

Patricia: Ugh I hate shopping!

Joy: Don't worry it's just for DVD's!

Patricia: Oh yay!

Trudy came in

Trudy: What's so exciting?

Joy: We're going DVD shopping tomorrow!

Trudy: Oh thank goodness! Could you get me Saving Private Ryan?

Patricia: Sure.

Trudy: Thank you! Oh and Amber and Mara are grounded.

Patricia: Why?

She left the room.

Patricia: Okay, so what are you guys going to get?

Joy: I defiantly want to get the new Twilight.

Patricia: I want to get The Dark Knight Rises. What about you Nina?

Nina: I don't really know. I guess Mamma Mia.

Joy: I love that film!

Nina: Me too.

Patricia: Ugh! My sister made me watch that all Christmas last year!

Joy: So I guess you don't like it then.

Patricia: No, I hate musicals!

Victor: It's 10 O'clock, you all know what that means.

Jerome: Victor! It's Friday night!

Victor: .. Oh. Nevermind!

Joy: Victor is loosing it lately.

Patricia: Maybe he's fallen down the stairs.

She said with a funny look on her face.

Amber's POV

I sat in my bedroom, bored, nothing to do apart from watching the night go by. This was Mara's fault! All of a sudden I heard Victor screaming in the hallway, and then Jerome yelling back that it was Friday night. Victor is a weirdo. Then I realised that I was grounded, but I didn't have anything important I needed to do so why not.

Mara's POV

I was sitting in my room, when I heard Victor yelling his 10 O'clock rounds, then I heard Jerome yell back that it was only Friday night. It was Friday night and I was stuck in my room when I could be having fun with my friends. I was grounded, there are lots of things I could be doing!

I am grounded because Amber and I were yelling at eachother, I am grounded because of Nina. I needed revenge!

I am grounded, so I can plot.

**_(A/N: How do you guys like it!)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh My Gosh! I'm sorry I'm late!

But here is Part 9 and I'm am just working on Part 10!:)

Hope you like it! Please comment below! Thanks xx

PART 9

Fabian's POV

The next morning when I woke up, Mick wasn't there, I thought I'd gotten up later than usual and he had gone for breakfast but it was 7AM, there was no way he'd be up this early, it was only Saturday, Trudy knows that Alfie and Mick don't get up until about 8AM at the weekend so she saves some for them.

I got up and got, it just hit me that Mick might have gone for a walk, anyway, I got dressed then went out for breakfast. When I got there, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, Nina, Amber and Mara were up but Alfie was still sleeping. Obviously.

When we were finished, Nina, Amber, Joy, Patricia and Mara went upstairs, I went back to my room and Jerome went back to his and woke Alfie up who then rushed out to get breakfast.

Alfie: Oh thank goodness!

Trudy: What?

Alfie: Jerome told me there was nothing left.

I sat in my room and finished what was left to do of my history assignment. Then I went to see Nina.

For some reason, I didn't know why, Amber and Mara were grounded.

When I got up to Nina and Amber's room, I knocked on the door.

Amber: Come in.

Fabian: Hey.

Amber: Hi.

Fabian: Where's Nina?

I couldn't see her in the room.

Amber: She went out with Patricia and Joy.

Fabian: Oh, where?

Amber: Shopping.

Patricia went shopping?

Fabian: Why are you and Mara grounded?

Amber: I got into an argument with Mara.

Fabian: About what?

Amber: Nina.

What?!

Fabian: What?!

Amber: Nina didn't want to stay up late last night and Mara was pressuring her to, but she didn't want to so Mara said she was boring so I yelled at Mara.

Fabian: Really?

Amber: But, that wasn't the main reason. She asked Nina what she did over summer to become so boring.

Okay, that made me very mad!

Fabian: What?!

Amber: But don't say anything, I don't think Nina wants anyone else to know.

No she doesn't, and I don't really want anyone else to know because I know she doesn't, and I don't really know what Jerome and Alfie would do but after what Amber said about what Mara said to Nina, what would she do?

This was getting out of hand, I needed to tell someone, my heart hurt so bad when I thought of telling someone, because I know Nina doesn't want anyone to know, but I just need to get it out and tell someone other than the people who already know, I think Trudy knows.

Later that day, Nina, Patricia and Joy came back and Victor wanted to speak to everyone. What now? When I saw Mara, I had to look away, I know that if I saw her face I would go mad.

So anyway, Victor told everyone something that we weren't expecting.

Victor: So I wanted to let everyone know that Trudy is leaving.

Everyone was shocked.

Joy: Where are you going?

Trudy: I'm only going to the library, its only a five minute walk from here.

Alfie: Five minutes! That's so long!

Amber: When are you going?

Trudy: Tomorrow.

Alfie: Nooooo!

Victor: So tomorrow we will have a new house mother. You are dismissed.

Mara and Amber went back upstairs as they were both grounded, at least they had time to work on their assignments.

Nina, Joy and Patricia went upstairs, Jerome, Alfie and Mick and I stayed in the living room and watched Monty Python.

This is the weirdest film I've ever seen.

I didn't really watch it, I just thought about what Mara said to Nina, how much it affected Nina, because there saw something that made her turn away the stuff she used to do, like staying up late, she became so shy and she doesn't want to do much anymore. She would only seem to do something that takes place during the day. I think she knew that something in the night might disturb Victor and he'd be mad and that's why she didn't want to stay up late. How bad was the summer that she had to be scared of Victor? I'm talking about the man that forgot it was Friday last night. But one this is for certain, she hadn't been herself since she got back, and I don't think she's been feeling well these last few days, she hadn't been eating properly since she came back either, she used to love Trudy's chocolate and vanilla cupcakes, but, on Thursday she was just scraping off the icing and picking bits off the cupcake, and it took her about 5 minutes just to eat the icing. Trudy even said that she thought Nina didn't look right. She didn't look like she'd throw up but she defiantly didn't look well.

Then the weirdest thing happened, Alfie jumped behind the sofa and screamed; Trudy came rushing in.

Trudy: What's wrong?!

Jerome: Trudy, it the rabbit scene he does this every time.

Trudy: Alfie, don't watch it if you don't like it.

Alfie: Truds, Monty Python is the best film ever. How can I not watch it?

Trudy: Really? It's better than ET?

Alfie: Nothing is better than ET. ET go home!

Mick: Ha, I don't look so stupid now do I!

Jerome: Really Mick? Because we haven't forgotten about the time you cried at Chicken Little.

Mick: … Shut up!

Trudy rolled her eyes then left.

Knowing that the three stooges were in this house, I felt like Nina wasn't going to get hurt here.

Mara's POV

What to do, what to do?

I need a plan, I needed revenge!


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter!:)

PART 10

That night, everyone was a sleep, although Mara was asleep, she was still plotting her revenge.

Fabian's POV

The next day at breakfast, Trudy came in and told everyone she was going, Mick also had something to say.

Mick: Okay, so I am also leaving.

Everyone look shocked to hear that Mick was going too.

Amber: Where are you going?

Mick: Australia.

Fabian: Why?

Mick: My dad is making me go for his business, so I have to go to school there too.

Everyone seemed shocked.

Joy: When are you going?

Mick: Tonight

Patricia: And you're just telling us now!

Mick: … Yes.

Patricia rolled her eyes.

Mick: Well, I guess I'd better get packing then.

Mick went to pack, I guess nobody really knew what to say. I mean Mick has been here since he was 11, nearly 7 years ago.

After Mick was packed, his dad came early, I don't know why. But he said goodbye to everyone then he left, I realised that my room was empty when I went in, almost like he was never there to begin with. Then Victor came in.

Victor: Ahh, Mr Rutter, there will be a new student sharing with you today. His name is Edison Miller and he will be arriving shortly so, tidy up please.

Fabian: Okay.

That was without Victor came in.

Victor: Ahh, Mr Rutter, there will be a new student sharing with you today. His name is Edison Miller and he will be arriving shortly so, tidy up please.

Fabian: Okay.

That was without warning.

So Victor then went back to his office and it tidied up. There wasn't much to do, just put my shoes back in the wardrobe and make my bed.

10 minutes later, I heard someone come through the front door.

Female voice: Hello, hello. Anyone home?

I went out my room and heard Victor running down the stairs.

I noticed that Jerome left his room to see who it was too.

Female: Hello.

Jerome and Fabian: Hello.

Victor: Ahh, hello. You must be Miss Devenish?

Female: Call me Vera.

Victor: Vera. That's a nice name.

I looked at Jerome who gave me a puzzled look.

Victor: Please go through.

He pointed to the living room.

Victor: Everyone one into the living room please.

Everyone came down and Alfie came from his room.

Victor: This is Vera Devenish, she will be your new house mother.

Everyone: Hello.

Victor: Vera this is Jerome Clark, Alfie Lewis, Mara Jaffrey, Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, Amber Millington, Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter.

Vera: Oh hello.

She seemed nice.

Victor: We will also be having a new student coming to this house, his name is Edison Miller.

Patricia (whispering): Edison what a name.

Joy nudged her.

Victor: I expect you to be well behaved and well mannered. If that is possible, Miss Williamson.

Patricia: What?

Victor rolled his eyes then he went back to his office.

Vera starred at us all, she seemed happy to be here.

Vera: So how are you all?

Jerome: Okay, I guess.

Alfie: The question is, are you as good as Trudy was? You know, can you make nice cakes, can you put up with us all?

Vera: How about, I make a cake and see what you think?

Alfie: Hmm, sounds good.

Vera: Okay.

Everyone went into the living room apart from Vera who started in the kitchen. Joy went to help her find where everything is. Nina went up to the bathroom a while after we sat down. I didn't notice until a few minutes later that Mara wasn't in the living room, the dining room or the kitchen.

Nina's POV

We were all in the living room, the new house mother Vera was in this kitchen, Joy was in the kitchen helping her. I told the others that I had to go to the bathroom, but I actually came up to check my phone to see if my dad called or messaged me, he hadn't. I turned back and left the room, I closed the door behind me, then suddenly out of no where I was pushed up against the wall. It was Mara.

Mara: You're the reason that I'm grounded! It was your fault! Just know that I'm going to get you back for that! You'd better watch out, don't think that I haven't forgotten, because I won't I will get you Nina!

She pushed me against the wall one more time then she went back downstairs.

All of these memories came flooding back into my mind. I went back into my room, shut the door behind me and cried on my bed.

Amber's POV

Nina went upstairs five minutes ago, Mara had came back downstairs, but Nina didn't. I slipped out of the room and went upstairs. I noticed that Nina wasn't in the bathroom because the door was closed, so I went into our bedroom and I found sitting on the bed with her phone.

Amber: Hey.

Nina: Hi.

Amber: What are you doing?

Nina: Oh, just checking to see if my dad called or messaged me. He didn't.

Amber: Okay. Come on, let's go, Vera's almost finished.

I followed Amber back downstairs, but I shut the door behind me.

When we went downstairs, I saw Amber sat next Mara so I sat next to Fabian. I knew Mara wouldn't do anything while everyone was here. Especially not infront of Vera or while Victor was upstairs.

Vera was done five minutes after I came back downstairs.

She made a chocolate cake which she cut nine pieces out of. She called Victor down and she gave all a piece of the cake, which was really nice. Victor even looked like was floating on a cloud. Alfie was eating like Alfie. And I hoped that when Mara ate her piece, it would enlighten her and taken away the Mara that I saw upstairs to the Mara that used to be. But I knew that cake couldn't do that.


	11. Chapter 11

Heya, I just thought I should let you guys know that I am still working on the new chapters, but I got a new laptop for my Birthday and it didn't come with Microsoft Office, so I have to try and find the backup one that I have at home, so sorry if I'm late posting a new chapter. This goes for both f my stories I'm Sorry I Will Always Love You.

Thanks for understanding and I will back soon. Also I am going on holiday on July 17th so I won't be posting probably from July 15th-16th until probably August 1st-2nd. We arrive back at home on July 31st but we will be arriving about 11PM, so sorry if I don't post on the 31st xx

Love you guys!:)


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry this is late! I'll be writing a new chapter after I've posted this. But on July 17th I will be going away for two weeks, I will be working on new chapters while I'm away but, they probably won't be up for the two weeks that I am away unless the hotel has WI-FI, if it does then I will be posting!:) I will be home on August 1st!:)

I hope you like this next chapter, sorry about the language at the end!:) xxx

PART 11

Nina's POV

I didn't feel well the rest of the day, I kept feeling sick all day, I couldn't let Amber or Fabian see me like this or they would know something is wrong. I didn't want them to think that I was too weak to defend myself against someone who was only about 3 inches shorter than me, give or take a few.

I don't know if was because of how hard she pushed me against the wall, or if it was just the cake after being scared, I don't know but something didn't feel right. Or maybe it was one of my injuries from the summer getting back at me. I don't know. But my stomach hurts so much right now. I'm not going to throw up, I just feel like I am, the human body works in the most horrid ways.

What did Mara mean when she said, "I'll get you", whatever she meant, I was terrified. She was no longer the person from last year, she was turning into my mother's ex boyfriend, the person who I had recently learned stalked her throughout their relationship, I mean, when they were dating, they were younger than Fabian and I are now, I think dad said they were about 12-13. He constantly wanted to know where she was, what she was doing and who she was with, I'm guessing first off she thought he was doing it to be protective, but it started to get worse by the week, so bad that my uncle Chris had to follow her around and take her to her classes and then walk her to her next one. My dad was told that my mom had dated her when they started dating when they were about 15 years old. I don't think my dad knew about what he did to my mom when he met her, so that's probably why he didn't think it was a bad idea to leave me with him over the summer. I would have stayed with my Godparents in New York but they were either too busy working and would be working late hours or they were away on business. That's why.

When my dad left me with him, he seemed nice, for the first 4 days then he started yelling then on the 10th day he started hitting and punching, then kicking. I only called Fabian once over summer, that was the first week my dad and I got back to California when he found out he'd be working all summer on a boat. So I guess, he was my dad's last but only choice, unless stayed in California all summer, but the dog was put into the kennels all summer, then when my aunty and my gran would get back from her holiday they'd go and pick him up, then take him to my grans house when they go there, then my dad would pick him up when he got home. That's how we did it two summers ago, but my dad and I just went to Twin Lakes with my mother's parents and my two uncles and my aunt and we took the dog with us then.

Over the summer, all I wanted was my mom, I knew I would see my dad soon, and my other family members, but my mom died about 13 years ago, actually, her 13th Anniversary was the day my dad picked me up. My dad is still in New York, he hasn't gone back to California yet, so my dog is still with my gran. He's staying there until the jury finds a verdict and he'd said he'd called when he was on his way home, but that could take months, maybe years.

Fabian's POV

Ever since Vera gave us the cake, Nina hasn't been herself, well less than before. I thought maybe the cake made her feel a bit sick, but that's not possible, Nina loves cake, but she did eat it a bit slow. Maybe Vera put something in it, but that would affect all of us. So I knew it couldn't be that. It was ever since she went to the bathroom. I don't think she was sick because she managed the cake fine. I don't know what is wrong with her, I want to help her, but she won't let me help, maybe she's scared of me, the thought of that broke my heart. I would never hurt her. I was worried that her injuries from summer were causing her to act this way, but then I thought that they would have been worse when she arrived, or if they were worse when her dad picked her up, I'm sure that if her injuries were worse than they are, her dad wouldn't let her come back until she was physically better. Or maybe I'm too worried, maybe she's fine. Maybe the cake was fine. I'll leave it for a while and check on her later.

When Vera was done, we all went back to what we were doing before she arrived. Amber and Nina went back upstairs, I went back into my room and finished "tidying", not that it needed tidying, thank you very much Victor. Patricia, Mara and Joy staying in the living room and chatted with Vera and Jerome and Alfie went back to their room too.

Amber's POV

I miss Trudy but Vera is amazing! She makes the nicest cakes! I'm not a big fan of chocolate cake but that one past the Amber Millington Cake Test!

When Vera was done, we all went back to what we were doing before she came. Nina and I went back up to our room. I was sorting out which clothes I need to send back home and I needed my dad to send me my winter stuff. I made a list, I needed my scarf, gloves, winter coat and boots, I can't believe I left home with my snow hat and not my winter hat. My winter had was made especially for the wind and snow combined and the rain also and my snow hat as made especially for the snow. Nina was texting her dad, I wonder what he's doing in America. I know she told me he was staying until the jury found a verdict. Then I heard someone coming up the stairs, Nina suddenly looked worried. Then someone knocked on the door.

Amber: Come in.

Nina still looked a bit worried, but then Vera came in and she settled a bit.

Vera: Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, okay.

Amber: Okay.

Nina smiled, but when Vera left the room she suddenly didn't look right. Not like she was going to throw up but almost like she was scared. I didn't want to pressure her so I pretended I hadn't noticed and carried on with my sorting.

30 minutes later, Nina and I went down to dinner and she still didn't look right. So I sat on one side of her and Fabian sat on the opposite side of her.

I noticed that Nina didn't look at Mara who was sat opposite her.

So anyway, after dinner we went back up to our rooms.

Nothing really happened but at 9:50PM Victor called his pin drop speech, so Nina and I went to brush out teeth. Patricia, Joy and Mara were walking out of their room when we left ours. So we walked into the bathroom, and I noticed that Nina was standing next to me but next to the wall, Patricia was next to me and Mara was next to Patricia and Joy was next to Mara.

When we brushed our teeth, we went back into our rooms. Then at 10 o'clock Victor called his bedtime pin drop routine so by this time everyone had to be in bed. The whole night, I couldn't sleep. I tried to put the pieces together. This afternoon Nina went up to the bathroom, well she said she was going to the bathroom, she came up to check to see if her dad had called, Mara followed her a few minutes after, then Mara came back down. Then Nina came back down. Mara came and sat next to me which I was on the one of the long sofa's by the arm of the chair and Mara sat next to me, there was room for about two more people, but Nina sat next to Fabian. I can't really say that's bad because they're boyfriend and girlfriend so why wouldn't they sit next to each other. So when Nina comes back down she doesn't look like 'Nina'. When we were in our rooms she looked scared when she heard someone coming up but chilled a bit when Vera came in, but when we went down for dinner she seemed a bit worried, then she sat in between Fabian and I and opposite Mara, who she didn't look at or speak to through the whole of dinner, then when we go to brush our teeth she doesn't look at Mara, she stands in between me and the wall and Mara wasn't opposite her, it was Joy but she didn't seem bothered that Joy was opposite her. I thought through the pieces again they realised, that Mara is the most mentioned character in the puzzle apart from Nina, Fabian and I, I get why Fabian and I are in it most because Fabian is Nina's boyfriend and I'm her best friend, and Nina obviously because this puzzle is mainly about her, but Mara, why Mara. Then it hit me. Nina is scared of Mara but why? Why is Nina scared of Mara? Maybe Mara said something to her. But Mara's not a bitch, well not that much of a bit, or maybe I'm wrong, I mean last year she did try to steal Mick from me, then she cheated for him, then she started fighting with me, then she edited pictures of Mick and Miss Robinson and sent them to Mr. Sweet making them look like something else, then asked Nina what she did over summer to become so boring, even though Patricia, Joy and I knew the truth and exactly what did happen over summer which is what made her become so boring, well not boring just, a little bit, less like the old Nina. Wow, Mara is a bitch. But what would she do to Nina? I mean she's seen Nina's injuries then she said that to her.

Now that I knew something, I knew why Nina wasn't acting right, well I don't expect her to act like the old Nina considering everything that has happened but, it would be nice to get the old Nina back. Now that I knew, I had to tell Nina.

Know that I knew something, I fell asleep, oblivious to the world around me, I was so tired. I didn't wake up all night.

Nina's POV

I noticed that Amber had settled down and gone into a deep sleep. Then all of a sudden, I heard the bedroom door open. Mara came in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this chapter is ****a lot**** longer than the others, so I won't be posting tomorrow but I will be working on the chapter. The next chapter will be mainly focused on what happens at the house. What do you think will happen? Comment on what you think!:)x**

**So this chapter contains one violent scene, but it shouldn't be too bad.**

**Thanks for reading guys!:)**

* * *

PART 12

Fabian's POV

I woke up the next morning, and I realised that the new boy would be coming today. I got up, got dressed, made my bed and went to breakfast. It was a school day. When I got into the dining room Vera, Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Joy and Mara were there. Mara seemed a little bit less tense. I couldn't see Nina or Amber in the dining room though. Just then Amber came down, she was dressed for school.

Vera: Oh good morning Amber. Where's Nina?

Amber: I just came to tell you, she's not feeling well.

Again, I wonder what's wrong with her.

Vera: What's wrong with her?

Amber: She looks really pale and she said she doesn't feel well.

Vera: Okay, I'll go up and check on her.

Vera and Amber went back up to Amber and Nina's room.

I wonder what made Nina feel sick.

Nina's POV

Amber went to get Vera, while she was gone and I was alone, I rolled down my sleeve and looked at the scars and the bruises, some of which were from summer, but the new ones were from last night when Mara beat me, she said she was going to "get" me, but I didn't think she'd be like this. She was turning into my mom's high school boyfriend. Over the summer, when he was beating me I learned to count how long each beating took, that way I would know if they were getting longer or getting shorter, last night was about 65 seconds.

Just then I heard footsteps coming, I rolled down my sleeves and put my arms under the covers. Vera and Amber came in.

Vera looked at me and gasped.

Vera: How are you feeling Nina?

Nina: Not good.

Vera: Okay, I'll go and get a thermometer, Amber you stay here with Nina.

Amber: Okay.

Vera left and Amber sat next to me.

Amber: So what's wrong?

Nina: I don't feel well.

Amber: How do you not feel well?

Nina: I just don't feel well.

Vera came back up and she put the thermometer in my mouth and waited 30 seconds then she took it out.

Vera: Oh my goodness!

Nina: What?

Vera: 102! You're not going to school today.

Thank goodness!

Vera: Okay, so you stay here and get some sleep and I'll come and check on you later. Amber go and get some breakfast or you'll be late for school.

Amber: Okay.

Amber went back downstairs.

Vera: I'll be back up soon to check on you.

Nina: Okay.

Vera walked out and went back downstairs.

Fabian's POV

I was still at breakfast, Vera and Amber went up to Amber and Nina's room a few minutes ago. Amber had just came down and sat next to me.

Joy: How is she?

Amber: Well Vera took her temperature and it was 102.

What!

Joy: Really?

Amber: Yes, so Vera is keeping her off school today, but she wants her to sleep so she gets better quicker.

Fabian: Okay.

Amber looked up and saw us all looking at her while she was talking, while she was talking she looked at each of us and when she looked at Mara she seemed a bit tense but it was almost like she brushed it off.

Then Vera came down.

Vera: You'd better get going or you'll be late.

We all got up and left the dining room and walked into the hall. Patricia, Joy, Mara and Amber were walking together although it seemed Amber was trying to avoid Mara. Jerome and Alfie were talking and walking, just as we got to the door, the bell rang. Patricia opened the door.

Patricia: Oh no! Please tell me you're not staying here.

A blonde boy walked in.

Boy: Yeah I am. Long time no see yacker.

He had an American accent, then he turned and looked at us all.

Boy: Hi, I'm Eddie Miller. I'm supposed to be looking for a Vincent or Victor, I don't know.

Victor: Ahh, Mr Miller.

Eddie: Its Eddie.

Victor grunted and rolled his eyes.

Victor: Come with me, and I'll show you where your room is. You'll be sharing with Fabian Rutter.

He pointed at me then led Eddie to our room.

Everyone turned to Patricia who had the "oh no" look on her face.

Joy: So how to you know him?

Patricia: My parents sent me to summer camp in 2008 and he was there.

Everyone was asking Patricia about how she knew Eddie on the way out of the door. I looked around, Victor, Eddie and Vera were not in sight and the others had gone out of the room. I slipped up the stairs and went up to Nina's room. Amber said Vera wanted her to sleep, so I imagined she was sleeping. I could go upstairs and Victor wouldn't see me go up.

Nina's POV

I lay in bed for a few minutes and when I finally closed my eyes someone came in. I feared it was Mara, but it was Fabian, he saw I was awake and he smiled.

Fabian: Hey.

I smiled at him and he kneeled down by my bedside.

Fabian: How are you feeling?

Nina: Not so good. I don't feel great.

Fabian: What's wrong?

Nina: I just don't feel well. Not like I'm going to throw up but just not good.

He brushed his hand on my cheek.

Fabian: Okay, I'll have to go now but I'll probably be back at lunchtime, if not then I'll see you after school.

Nina: Okay.

Fabian: I love you

Nina: I love you too.

He kissed my cheek.

Fabian: Bye.

Nina: Bye.

He left the room and I fell asleep and didn't wake up until 3:00PM, in half an hour everyone will be back. I rolled down my sleeves and I looked at the bruises that were still there. Some from the summer but they had faded a little, not completely but they weren't black anymore, but the ones that Mara gave me last night were purple.

I decided to get dressed, when I did get dressed the bruises hurt.

Then I heard the others come through the front door, so I had to hurry or Amber would see my bruises and not just the ones from summer. I was dressed, a couple of seconds later Amber came in.

Amber: Oh, hey. Are you feeling better?

Nina: A little bit, thanks.

Amber: Good, because Fabian has been worried sick about you all day.

Nina: Really?

Amber: Yes.

Aww.

Nina: I'm going to see him.

Amber: Okay, don't make him sick too.

She giggled and I opened the door, but Mara was stood there.

I froze and backed away from her, Amber saw me back away but she didn't see why until she turned around.

Amber: Mara! What do you want?!

Mara: I want to speak to Nina. Alone.

Amber: I don't think so.

I looked at her puzzled and she looked back at me.

Amber: I know Nina. I added it up in my head.

She turned to Mara.

Amber: You're the one who threatened her and you're the one she's scared of!

Mara: I guess she told you about last night then.

Oh no!

Amber looked at me and then at Mara.

Amber: No what happened last night?

Mara had that "oh crap" look on her face.

Amber: Nina. What happened?

She looked at me with a stern look on her face.

Nina: Umm, err, she…she…she beat-

Amber: She beat you didn't she!

Mara: Nina!

She ran at me and then punched my stomach.

Amber's POV

Mara punched Nina, Nina stumbled backwards but I grabbed her before she fell.

I was just about to react when Vera called everyone for dinner.

Mara left the room in a hurry.

I turned to Nina.

Amber: Are you okay?

Nina: Yes, thanks.

Amber: Come on let's go.

Nina: Amber.

Amber: Yes.

Nina: Please don't tell Fabian what happened.

Amber: … I won't.

Nina: Thank you.

Amber: No problem.

We went down to dinner.

As we walked down I noticed Nina was slow down the stairs. Well why wouldn't she be, duh!

We walked into the dining room and Mara was sat at the other end of the table, I looked at everyone, desperate to tell them what happened upstairs, but I knew if I was Nina I wouldn't want anyone knowing either.

At dinner, Nina didn't speak, Mara did a little, but neither did I. Alfie was giving everyone a lesson about what to do when aliens come down, it was useless seeing as aliens don't even exist! Patricia wouldn't even look at Eddie, who was giving her the "does this drive you crazy" look. Then Vera walked in.

Vera: Oh, well you're all quiet tonight.

Joy: Because Alfie won't stop going on about aliens!

Alfie: They're coming Joy!

Joy: Yeah, in your dreams!

Vera rolled her eyes.

Vera: So Eddie, have you been introduced to everyone yet?

Eddie: I only know Patricia.

Vera: Oh that's nice.

Patricia: No its not!

Vera: … So anyway, Eddie, this is Fabian, Nina, Amber, Joy, Mara, Alfie and Jerome.

Eddie: Hey.

Joy: Wow Vera, you learned our names quickly.

Vera: Well I have been here for a few days.

So, when everyone finished dinner, Patricia, Joy and Mara went back upstairs and me, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie and Eddie. Fabian, Nina and I were doing the dishes and Jerome, Alfie and Eddie were clearing up the table.

Alfie was showing Eddie the "quickest" way to clean the table. When they were done they went back into their rooms, it was just me, Fabian and Nina left in the kitchen. Fabian was washing, Nina was drying and I was putting away. Nina was trying her best to stop her sleeves rolling up above her wrists and trying to stop herself from rolling them up.

Nina didn't speak the whole time.

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina just nodded.

Fabian: Are you sure?

Nina nodded again but she turned pale. Fabian looked at her and let the plate that he was holding float back into the sink.

Fabian: Are you sure?

She nodded again but Fabian wasn't certain and he led her into the dining room but she stopped in her tracks. I went over to them, just as I walked behind Nina, she collapsed and she didn't wake up.

Fabian became frantic.

Fabian: Nina! Nina!

Amber: Vera! Help!

She came running in and gasped.

Vera: What happened?!

Fabian: I don't know!

Vera: Victor! Victor!

Victor came in.

Victor: Yes Vera- what's going on? What happened!

Amber: She just collapsed.

Nina was lying on the floor and Vera put her hand under Nina's mouth and when she pulled away there was blood on her hand.

Vera: Amber, Amber, get a towel!

I ran to the kitchen and I got a towel, I gave it to Vera and she put it under Nina's mouth.

Fabian's POV

I watched the blood drip out of her mouth and on to the towel which started to turn red.

Vera: Victor, call an ambulance! Now!

Victor ran to the phone and called an ambulance, I heard his talking on the phone. Just then the doorbell rang.

Vera: Fabian, go answer it.

I looked at Nina and then back at Vera.

Vera: Go!

I ran and answered the door, it was Trudy. She saw the look on my face.

Trudy: Fabian, what's wrong?!

I looked at her, I couldn't find the words to say.

Fabian: Nina.

Nina was all I said, and then I ran back into the dining room. Trudy followed me and I got down by Nina's side again. When Trudy saw Nina she gasped.

Trudy: What happened?!

I shook my head, I didn't know what happened, it all happened so fast.

Amber: I know what happened.

Trudy: What?

Amber: Nina didn't want me to tell anyone, but the other day Mara threatened her, then last night she beat and earlier she punched her.

Fabian: What?!

Mara did this to Nina. My Nina, lying, bleeding, unconscious on the floor, while Mara was upstairs getting on with her life. Nina… I'm sorry…

Trudy went down by Nina's side next to Vera. Trudy pulled Nina's hair away from her face and then she rubbed her back to try to stop the blood blocking in her throat. Within 10 minutes, the ambulance arrived. Everyone heard it and they all ran downstairs. I saw Mara, she went pale when she saw Nina.

Paramedic: Who will be coming into the ambulance with her?

Amber: Trudy, you should go.

Trudy: Okay.

Trudy got into the ambulance. When it drove away I noticed that everyone from the other houses had come out to see what had happened. And in the distance I saw Mr Sweet and Mrs Andrews running over.

Vera: Fabian, Amber, do you want to go to the hospital?

Mrs Andrews: Whatever happened?!

Amber looked at Mara, angrily.

Vera: Nina collapsed, and she was bleeding and she went unconscious.

Mr Sweet: Oh my. What happened?

Vera: That's what I'm going to find out. Mrs Andrews would you take Fabian and Amber to the hospital?

Amber: Actually I'm going to stay here.

She looked at me, and I knew the reason why she wanted to stay, she was going to tell everyone what Mara had done.

I went to the hospital with Mrs Andrews. When we were driving in the car, all I could think about was Nina.

When we got to the hospital, I got out of the car.

Mrs Andrews: When you want picking up call the house and I'll pick you and Trudy up.

Fabian: Okay, thank you Mrs Andrews.

She smiled then drove away.

I ran into the hospital, when I got into the lobby I saw Trudy. I went to sit next to her.

Fabian: Trudy.

Trudy: Oh Fabian!

Fabian: Where is she?!

Trudy: Fabian, they took her into emergency surgery.

Fabian: What?

Trudy: In the ambulance, the paramedic said it looked like the blood was coming out of her abdominal area, but when we got to the hospital they took an x-ray and they said that one of her ribs were broken and it had most probably pierced her lung.

My heart shattered.

Fabian: What?

Trudy: But they said it was still coming from her abdominal area.

Tears just ran down my face.

Fabian: How long will they be?

Trudy: The doctor said as long as 6 hours.

Fabian: So she'd be in there until midnight?

Trudy: Yes, unfortunately.

Tears ran down my face and I cried. Trudy hugged me.

Fabian: Oh, Mrs Andrews said to ring the house and she'll pick us up, but it will be late, so I was going to call my parents to pick us up and take us back to the house.

Trudy: Oh, Fabian, that's okay, but I called Mr Sweet and he said that he would drive my car to the hospital and then get a taxi back to the house.

Fabian: Oh, okay.

Trudy: He'll be here soon.

Fabian: Okay.

The whole 6 hours all I thought about was Nina. I couldn't stop thinking about her. What if something goes wrong or they can't do anything to help her. How will I live without her?

At about 11PM, the doctor came out, I just wanted him to stall, I wanted him to get distracted. I didn't want him to come over here and tell me that Nina is dead or she's dying.

Doctor: Hello.

Trudy: How did it go?

Doctor: It went well, we managed to stitch up the tear that was in the skin on her lung which caused some of the bleeding, and we managed to stop the bleeding in her abdomen, but we had to make her stomach smaller, so when she wakes up she won't be able to eat the same amount as she did before.

Trudy: Okay.

Doctor: But a nurse will be with you soon to discuss this.

Trudy: Okay. Has her father been called?

Doctor: Yes he has, and he's on his way here. But he said he'll be a few weeks because he had to clear up with the lawyers that he's coming.

Trudy: Okay, thank you.

Doctor: There is one other thing. Because Nina was taken into a surgery that was longer than 1 hour, and her body wasn't given a warning that this was going to happen, she fell into a coma, she's on life support.

Fabian: What?

Doctor: She'll be unconscious for a while. But I'm afraid, if she doesn't wake up or have any changes that can prove that she'll be okay within two months, I'm sorry but there will be nothing we can do, she'll have to be taken off life support.

Tears ran faster down my face.

Doctor: Would you like to see her?

Fabian: Yes please.

Doctor: Follow me.

Trudy and I followed the doctor up six flights of stairs and through three corridors. And he finally took us to the Intensive Care Unit, the only good thing about her being in the hospital is she's away from any danger, and any danger means Mara!

The doctor took us down to the end of the corridor, and a door that had a clip board hanging on the door. The paper on the clip board said:

"NINA MARTIN"

Behind this door was Nina. I didn't know how bad she was until the doctor opened the door and led Trudy and I in.

The first thing I saw was Nina lying on a bed. She had four machines around her. I walked up closer to her and I saw that she had a tube in her mouth which was keeping her alive, she was hooked up to a heart monitor, she had a blood pressure cuff, and IV and she had a wire connecting to her head which was monitoring her brain waves. I looked at her, my Nina… I'm sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

PART 13

Amber's POV

As much as I wanted to go to the hospital, I couldn't, I needed everyone that Mara did this to Nina.

Vera called everyone into the dining room while Victor individually took us to his office and questioned us. Vera made sure everyone was quiet so no one could exchange answers, no one meaning Mara.

Victor came down.

Victor: Miss Williamson.

Patricia followed Victor to the office. I heard them walking up the stairs, then I heard Victor's office door shut. I looked at everyone around the table, everyone was still taking it all in and everyone looked like they were thinking about what to say to Victor. Even Eddie seemed worried, he hardly knows us. But I knew what I was going to say to Victor. I just had to plan it out. Mara threatened Nina, then beat her then punched her which caused her to collapse. Done.

Then the phone in the kitchen rang and Vera answered it.

Vera: Hello… oh Trudy.

Everyone looked at Vera

Vera: Okay…yes…okay…that's fine…is he there yet?…okay…do I need to ring her father?...oh okay…well thank you Trudy…no problem…bye.

She put the phone down, Victor and Patricia came back in.

Victor: Who was that?

Vera: It was Trudy from the hospital.

Victor and Patricia both looked at Vera, then everyone else did as we heard Vera's tone.

Amber: What did she say?

Vera: Nina's been taken into surgery, the doctor thinks that the bleeding has come from her abdomen and her lung.

Joy: Her lung?

Vera: Yes, they took an x-ray and a few of her ribs were broken and one of the ribs pierced her lung and caused it to bleed.

I was so angry

Victor: Has her father been called?

Vera: Trudy said the doctors will be calling him.

Victor: Okay. Miss Millington.

I got up and I followed Victor to his office. He shut the door behind him and I noticed Mr Sweet was in there to, so Victor sat behind his desk and I sat opposite him.

Victor: So, what do you know about what happened to Miss Martin?

Amber: I know a lot. I know that over the summer Nina was beaten by her mother's ex high school boyfriend.

Victor gave the "what are you talking about" look and Mr Sweet looked like he had seen a ghost.

Amber: And she was shy. So that night that Trudy grounded me and Mara was because Mara asked Nina what she did over summer to become so boring, Patricia, Joy and I knew why so I went for Mara that's why Trudy grounded us. Anyway, last night I fell asleep and Mara came in and beat Nina while I was sleeping.

Victor and Mr Sweet looked at me.

Amber: And that's why she didn't go to school today, so Mara came to Nina when we got home from school and she wanted to talk to her alone, so I stopped her and Mara said she thought Nina told me what happened last night but she didn't so she told me in front of Mara and Mara ran to punch her which she did, then Vera called us down for dinner, and after dinner, Jerome, Alfie and Eddie were cleaning the table and Nina, Fabian and I were washing up, then Jerome, Alfie and Eddie left and Nina didn't look right so Fabian took her into the dining room but that was when she collapsed, then I called Vera and she came in and she found blood on her hand when she put it under Nina's mouth. And that is what happened! Nothing else! You can even ask Fabian!

Victor looked at me.

Mr Sweet: Patricia said the same thing about Mara and Amber being grounded.

Victor: You'd better be telling the truth Miss Millington, because from what you have told us it isn't looked too good for Miss Jaffrey now.

Amber: I am telling the truth Victor.

Victor looked at me for a few seconds and studied my facial expression.

Victor: You may go now.

I got up and left the office and Victor followed me out and downstairs.

We walked into the dining room and I sat in between Joy and Patricia.

Victor: Miss Mercer.

Joy got up and followed Victor out of the dining room and to his office. Within two minutes they came back down and Joy sat next to me again.

Victor: Miss Jaffrey.

Mara got up and she followed Victor out of the dining room and to his office.

Nina's dad's POV

It was 1PM and I was driving out of the apartment block parking area and I was going to meet my lawyer about a court date, I was dressed in my black suit, even though this isn't the actual court date, I needed everyone who was involved in the case to know that I'm serious. The appointment was at 2PM but the traffic will be mad on a Monday. So I was driving down the road and got stopped at the traffic lights, just then my phone rang, I reached out to grab it but the light changed and I had to drive. When I got to my lawyers office building it was 1:30PM, it was going to take about 10 minutes to find a space and then 10 minutes to get up to his office. When I finally found a space I ran to the office block door, I went to the reception desk and there was a lady sat there, she was different to the receptionist was there last week.

Receptionist: Hello, are you Jack Martin?

Jack: Yes, my appointment is at 2 o'clock but I'm bit early.

Receptionist: That's not a problem, just go on up and I'll let him know you're on your way up.

Jack: Okay, thank you.

I went up to his office. I was wrong, this didn't take 10 minutes as the elevator was working this time. I pressed the button and walked in then I click the button for the 10th floor. How long would it have taken me if I had walked up the stairs?

So I got to the 10th floor and I walked down the corridor and to his office and another receptionist met me there and she knocked on the door. I saw his name on the door, Lewis Turner. I heard him call from the other side of the door.

Lewis: Come in.

The receptionist opened the door and I walked in.

Jack: Thank you. Hello.

Lewis: Oh hello Jack.

He walked over to me and we shook hands.

Jack: Hello.

He led me to his desk and I sat opposite him.

Lewis: So, the defence is looking for the court date to be sometime next week or the week after.

Jack: Okay.

Lewis: But they want Nina to be at the hearing.

Jack: No.

Lewis: I'm sorry Jack, but they request that she'd be there to say her part of what happened or the jury will say that he isn't guilty.

I thought about it for a bit.

Jack: If this is the only way to prove that he is guilty, then I will make an arrangement for her to come over, but I don't want her here for the whole hearing. And I don't want him in the room while she's giving her statement.

Lewis: That's fair enough.

Jack: Okay, thank you.

I heard the phone ring in the office.

Lewis: So if I make an arrangement for say next week with the judge and the defence then-

The receptionist walked in.

Receptionist: I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr Martin, it's for you, it's urgent.

I looked at her as she handed me the phone.

Jack: Hello.

Caller: Hello. Mr Martin?

Jack: Yes, that's me.

Caller: This doctor Alan Crane from The London Hospital, I'm sorry to let you know but you're daughter has been brought in with severe injuries.

Jack: What?

Doctor: I'm sorry.

Jack: Is she okay?

Doctor: She's been taken into surgery, but I can't tell you anymore over the phone.

Jack: Okay, I'll be there but I'll be a while.

Doctor: Okay.

Jack: Thank you!

Doctor: No problem.

He hung up and I gave the phone back to the receptionist.

Lewis: What is wrong?

Jack: It's Nina, she's been taken to the hospital. I need to get to England!

Lewis: Okay. I will call the judge and arrange a date until you get back.

Jack: Thank you.

Lewis: Call me when you get there and I will add this information into the case.

Jack: Thank you. I will call you soon.

Lewis: Bye.

Jack: Bye.

I ran out of his office, out of the building and to my car and I drove home, trying to avoid getting a ticket which would keep me here longer. When I got back to the apartment, I packed my bag and I booked a flight, but the tickets wouldn't arrive here for another week. I called my mother and asked her if she could have the dog for longer, she agreed.

For the rest of the night I sat in my apartment alone in the dark.

Amber's POV

Mara, Victor and Mr Sweet had been a while, they were longer than the rest of us were. Then after 5 minutes we heard the office door open and then the door to the girls corridor open and close, then Mr Sweet came down.

Mr. Sweet: Mara has admitted that what Patricia, Joy and Amber said was true, and she has been expelled, her parents will be coming for her shortly. Goodnight.

Vera: Goodnight

Then he left and Vera went into the kitchen and made everyone as "calm your nerves" snack.

Patricia: What did Mara do?

Amber: Well last night she beat Nina while she was sleeping, well while I was sleeping.

Jerome: Really?

Amber: Yes. That's why Nina didn't go to school today because she was feeling sick, and also when we came home Mara wanted to speak to Nina alone but I knew she didn't want to so I interfered and Mara said she though Nina told her about her beating Nina and I said no then I asked Nina and she told me, Mara got mad and punched her.

Joy: Oh my gosh!

Amber: I know.

Eddie: So this has never happened before?

Alfie: No, but there was a girl fight between Amber and Mara over Mick last year.

Jerome: And Mara took photos of Mick and last year's gym teacher, edited them to look like something else and sent them to Mr Sweet which almost got Mick expelled and the teacher fired, and she cheated for Mick on a French test because she tried to "steal" him from Amber.

Alfie: I would expect something like that from Patricia but not Mara.

Patricia: Hey!

Joy: Well.

Patricia: Joy!

Joy: Sorry.

Vera had made everyone some sandwiches and she made Victor some too. When everyone was done, Jerome and Eddie helped Vera wash up. Then someone knocked on the door.

Vera: I'll get it.

Vera went to answer the door.

Vera: Hello…oh come in.

We heard footsteps enter the house.

Vera: Victor.

Victor: Yes.

Vera: Come here please.

We heard the sound of Victor's footsteps coming down the stairs.

Victor: Yes.

Vera: Victor, these are Mara's parents.

Jerome and Eddie stopped what they were doing and everyone went silent to listen what was being said.

Mara's mother: We have come to collect Mara.

Mara's father: We would also like to know why she has been expelled.

I got up out of my seat, Joy tried to grab my arm to pull me back down but she was too late, I was already of the room, I stormed over to Mara's parents.

Amber: You want to know what she has done! She almost killed my best friend!

Mara's mother: What! Don't you dare lie about my daughter!

Amber: I am not lying! She threatened and beat my best friend and now she's having surgery at the hospital!

I was so angry I felt my face turn red and tears in my eyes.

Mara's parents looked at me and studied my facial expression, just like Victor and Mr. Sweet.

Mara's mother's voice turned from and angry, protective mother to a lost, confused woman.

Mara's mother: What?

Then I heard one of the upstairs doors open, which was shortly followed by the sound of the girl's corridor door opening and closing, Mara came down the stairs with two suitcases.

Mara's father: Mara! What have you done!

Mara: What?

Mara's mother: Don't act so innocent, we have just been told!

Mara looked at me, with the anger in my face, she knew what was told.

Mara's father: You are grounded young lady!

Mara's mother dragged her out of the house and her father dragged her cases.

Vera followed them and closed the door behind Mara's father.

I then went back to the dining room and sat at the table. We sat there for a few hours. Mr. Sweet then returned to the house.

Mr. Sweet: Mrs Andrews and I just dropped Trudy's car off at the hospital but we are unsure when she and Fabian will be returned.

He paused for a moment.

Mr. Sweet: Considering everything that has happened, you don't have to go into school tomorrow.

Amber: What?

Mr. Sweet: Don't come to school.

Then he left.

We sat at the table just talking until the phone rang, about 11:30PM, Vera answered it.

Vera: Hello… hello Trudy.

We turned and looked at her

Vera: Okay…yes…okay…oh goodness…alright…okay…goodnight.

She put the phone down and turned to us.

Patricia: What did she say?

Vera: Nina is out of surgery, but the doctor said that her body wasn't given a warning so she fell into a coma. Unfortunately, due to the severity of her abdominal injuries they had to make her stomach smaller, so she won't be able to eat as much as she used to.

Amber: No chocolate cake for Nina, but she loved chocolate cake!

Vera: I'm sorry Amber.

Amber: No don't be! Mara is the one who should be sorry!

Vera: Amber. I'm not finished yet.

I looked at her concerned look.

Amber: What?

Vera: She has been put on life support which is keeping her alive, if she doesn't wake up or shows no signs of improvement in the next two months then the doctors will take her off it.

Amber: No! It's not fair!

I got up and ran to my room, I heard footsteps following me, it was Joy and Patricia.

I got up to my room and cried on my bed, Joy sat next to me and Patricia sat on the other side of me.

Joy: Amber. She'll be okay.

She hugged me. I wanted a Nina hug.

Fabian's POV

I looked at the clock. 1:30AM. I have been sat by her bedside for the last two and a half hours. I held her hand for two hours, I listened to the sound of the machines beeping for the last two hours. For the last 7 and half hours, I haven't heard Nina's voice, I haven't seen her eyes or her smile, or heard her laugh. For the last two hours, she has been lying still, unconscious and possibly dying. Trudy was out talking to the doctor about when Nina's dad would get here and she was making arrangements with him over the phone about who would pick him up and where they would pick him up from, Trudy said it wouldn't be fair for someone who hasn't seen his daughter almost three months and learned that the person he left her with beat her all summer and then to find out that she has been hospitalized with severe injuries to get a taxi here. While Trudy wasn't in the room, I was alone with Nina. Unbelievably, for the first time in the last three months, she was safe. I am so heartbroken in knowing that the only place my girlfriend is safe is lying unconscious in a hospital bed and covered in wires. I brushed my fingers against her face and whispered to her.

Fabian: I need you to wake up Nina. I need you. If you don't wake up soon, they're going to take your life from you. They're going to take you from me.

I thought about how my life would be if I didn't have her or if I had never even met her. Boring, boring is what my life would be. I wouldn't have that smile, those beautiful eyes, the most contagious laugh and the happiest person I have ever known.

I starred at her still body lying in the hospital bed. I saw the stitching line at the top of her chest going down her shirt. I didn't think the line would be that long until I realised, if the doctors put her in for emergency surgery, they won't operate on one area, stitch it up and then operate on an area just above it, they would operate on both area's and then stitch it up as one, so the line would be going down to her stomach.

I thought about the line and then I thought about what the doctor said about her stomach, that they had to make it smaller for them to be able to stop the bleeding. When her dad gets here nurse will talk to him about what she can eat and how much. What if she can't eat chocolate cake? She loves chocolate cake. Taking chocolate cake away from Nina would be like bursting a balloon in front of a child.

I heard the doctors and Trudy coming back up the corridor.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Fabian: I love you.

I leaned away and just when Trudy came back in.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, then I felt guilty, because Nina couldn't smile.

I sat next to her all night up until 3AM when Trudy said we should be getting home, I didn't want to leave her alone. But I had to, I needed to sleep to let this all sink in. I let go of her hand and my heart sank deeper that it already had. I kissed her cheek one last time before I left her. When Trudy and I got out of the hospital, the sky was pale blue, it was morning. We got into her car and we drove back to the house. Everyone had gone to bed, I didn't blame them. Trudy was about to leave but I told her not to go because she was tired and she shouldn't drive so she went up to her old room, Vera had moved into the attic.

I went into my room. Eddie was asleep. I out my pyjamas on, I couldn't be bothered to brush my teeth so I just went straight to bed. I struggled to sleep until about 4:30AM, when I finally fell asleep. I just felt guilty about leaving Nina at the hospital. She shouldn't be there, she should be asleep in her bed where she is safe. I promised myself I wouldn't give up on the chance that Nina might actually survive and prove the doctors wrong and prove to Mara that she is so much stronger than Mara treated her like she was.


	15. Chapter 15

PART 14

Amber's POV

I woke up in my bedroom and I looked over at Nina's bed which hadn't been slept in, that's because she wasn't there. I got up and got dressed and I went downstairs, Trudy and Vera were already up and in the kitchen. Trudy didn't look like she got a lot of sleep.

Vera: Good morning, Amber.

Amber: Morning.

Trudy: Hello sweetie.

Amber: Hi. Trudy what time did you get back last night?

Trudy: About just after 3:30am.

Amber: Really?

Trudy: Yeah. When Nina's dad gets here I'm picking him up from the airport and taking him to the hospital, but I don't know when he's getting here.

Amber: Okay. Where's Fabian?

Vera: He's still sleeping.

Amber: Oh, I'm guessing he didn't sleep last night.

Trudy: Probably not.

Amber: Somebody needs to tell him that Mara's been expelled.

Trudy: What? Why?

Vera: I'm guessing nobody told you.

Trudy: Told me what?

Amber: Nina's in the hospital because of Mara.

Trudy looked so confused.

Amber: Trudy, Mara beat Nina.

Trudy looked like she had seen a ghost, although I don't blame her, that was the look I had when Nina told me.

Trudy: Oh my gosh!

Just then Joy and Patricia came down in their pyjamas.

Trudy: Morning sweeties.

Joy: Good morning

Patricia: Morning.

Vera: Are any of you hungry?

Amber: No thank you.

Patricia: No thanks

Joy: No thank you Vera.

Patricia: So has anyone told Fabian yet?

Fabian: Told me what?

We all turned to the door where Fabian was standing, he was already dressed.

Amber: Umm.

Fabian's POV

I didn't get hardly any sleep last night, I slept for about two hours. How could I sleep? My girlfriend is at the hospital, she's probably going to die and the person who did this to her is probably sleeping just upstairs when Nina is about 10 miles away. I know there are three people to blame for this, her mother's ex high school boyfriend for beating her over summer, Mara for putting her in the hospital, and me, how did I not notice something was wrong, how could I let this happen? She's probably going to die because I didn't protect her when she needed me. I felt so guilty for letting her down. I needed to see her. I got out of bed and I got dressed and I went into the dining room.

Patricia: So has anyone told Fabian yet?

Told me what?

Fabian: Told me what?

Amber: Umm.

I looked at her.

Amber: Well yesterday while you and Trudy were at the hospital, Victor and Mr Sweet were talking to us individually and I told them what Nina told me about what happened over summer and what Mara did and Mr Sweet expelled Mara. She left last night

Thank goodness!

Fabian: Good!

Joy: Fabian.

Fabian: Why should nothing happen to Mara when Nina's probably going to die because of her!

I felt the anger building up inside me but I didn't want to show it because I knew I would cry. So I went back into my room. Eddie had just gotten up.

Eddie: Hey. You okay dude.

Fabian: No.

Eddie: This still about erm, erm, uhhhh-

Fabian: Nina?

Eddie: Nina.

Fabian: Yes.

Eddie: Well at least the person responsible is gone.

Fabian: Not all of them.

Eddie: What?

Fabian: Oh, nothing.

I may have just told him about Nina's summer.

Eddie: No really what?

Fabian: It wasn't just Mara.

Eddie: What?

Fabian: She was beaten over summer too.

Eddie: By her dad?

Fabian: No! Not her dad. Her mother's ex high school boyfriend.

Eddie: What?

Fabian: He's not been sentenced yet.

Eddie: Has he been charged?

Fabian: Yes, but he might not get sentenced.

Eddie: Why?

Fabian: Not enough evidence.

Eddie: Someone knocked on the door.

Eddie: Come in.

It was Amber.

Eddie: I'll go.

Eddie left and went to the dining room.

Amber: Fabian, are you going to the hospital today?

Fabian: Yes, why?

Amber: Do you want me to come with you?

I looked at the floor and then back up at Amber.

Fabian: Yes please.

I didn't want to go alone.

Amber: Okay, so when do you want to go?

Fabian: Now?

Amber: Sure. I'll go put some shoes on and tell Trudy and Vera we're going.

Fabian: Okay.

Amber left the room, I put my shoes on too. Even though it was about 8:40am and I didn't get hardly any sleep, I needed to see Nina.

When I put my shoes on Amber came back down and she ran into the kitchen and told Trudy and Vera we were going.

It was a sunny cloudless day September day, so we walked to the hospital through the park, while we went through the park, I remembered how much Nina loved the park, she loved the flowers and the sun. The bees were buzzing around and the birds were splashing in the water fountain and there were no clouds in the sky but the trees were blowing in the breeze. It's so unfair that Nina can't see this and Mara can. I held back my tears while walking through the park. Then we got to the hospital and I we walked up the stairs and through the corridors just like the doctor had taken Trudy and I last night. We got to Nina's room and the doctor was stood outside her room and he saw me.

Doctor: Oh hello.

Fabian: Hi, is anything wrong?

Doctor: Oh no, just doing daily checks.

He saw my facial expression.

Doctor: I'm sorry but there are no improvements, but you never know.

He smiled at us and walked away. Amber opened the door, she walked in and gasped, I probably should have warned her. She looked at Nina and then back at me, then she sat on one side of Nina and I sat on the opposite side and held Nina's hand.

Amber: I didn't think it was this bad.

Tear ran down both our faces.

Fabian: Neither did I.

I couldn't hold back tears anymore, I just let them out as I looked down at Nina. Amber noticed my tears.

Amber: Fabian, she'll be okay.

I looked at her.

Fabian: What if she's not.

Amber: This is Nina we're talking about. You know the same girl who managed stop seven people and a mad man from taking over the world and killing you, me, her, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Mick and Mara. And also, she survived the summer.

That gave me some hope that she'd live.

Amber: Nina, Mara isn't going to hurt you anymore. I promise.

Fabian: So do I.

We sat with Nina for a few hours when Amber's phone rang, she went outside to answer it and left me with Nina.

Fabian: I'm sorry Nina. I should have protected you, I'm sorry I let this happen. But I won't let anything like this happen again. I promise. I love you.

I kissed her head and brushed her hair off her face.

Fabian: I know you're scared but Mara's gone now, I promise, Mr Sweet expelled her and her parents picked her up yesterday. It's okay.

I kissed her head again, then Amber came back in.

Amber: Fabian, Nina's dad has will be here soon.

Fabian: What do you mean? I thought he'd be here next week.

Amber: He was given an earlier flight and he left last night because he didn't want to wait a week so he'll be landing in about an hour and Trudy will be picking him up about 1 o'clock. So Trudy wants us to come and help tidy up because he's staying at the house.

Fabian: Okay.

I looked back at Nina.

Fabian: We'll be back soon. I promise.

I kissed her head one last time.

Fabian: I love you.

Then Amber and I left. Once again we walked through the park back to the house. Everything at the park reminded me of Nina. I only just managed to fight back tears.

When we got to the house it was about 12:00 and Trudy had left to pick up Nina's dad. My room didn't really need cleaning because I cleaned it before Eddie arrived which was two days ago but it just needed tidying, Amber, Patricia and Joy cleaned their rooms and Joy and Patricia were removing the bed which Mara slept in. Vera was cleaning the kitchen, Jerome and Alfie were cleaning their room, and when Eddie and I were done, I cleaned the living room and Eddie cleaned the dining room.

Amber's POV

Everyone was cleaning the house. Nina's dad was coming today and to be honest, this was the first time I would see my best friend's dad. Trudy and Vera would be sharing a room and Nina's dad will be sleeping in Trudy's room. I was cleaning my room, Patricia and Joy were cleaning their rooms too and they were getting rid of the bed that Mara slept in. Thank goodness it was going!

I didn't realise how fast the time had gone until I looked at my clock, it was about 12:55pm, Trudy would have just arrived at the airport by now and Nina's would have just landed, then they don't get back to the house until about 2 o'clock, but Trudy said that she is taking him to the hospital then back here so they probably won't be back here until after 5 o'clock, so we still had a while to clean up. Vera wanted to make something nice for dinner, she was still making it by the time Fabian and I got back. I can't remember what she said she was making, but making it for eleven people, I'd never be able to make something like that. When I finished cleaning the room I went to see if Joy and Patricia needed any help, they didn't. So I went down and helped Vera instead, she needed help. Then about 2:30PM, Mr Sweet came to see how everyone was doing and he dropped off some notes for us all from Mrs. Andrews and then left. Then around 3:30PM, Trudy called and said that she and Nina's dad were on their way back to the house. Vera and I still had a bit more to do for dinner but everything else in the house was done. Vera put the kettle on and made tea for Trudy and she got a cup out for Nina's dad.

Alfie: They're here.

I turned to the living room and Alfie was looking out of the window. Then the front door opened.

Fabian's POV

This was it, I was finally going to meet my girlfriends dad. I'd rather meet him any other time other than this time.

Alfie: They're here.

Then the front door opened and Trudy came in with a man, Nina's dad.

He had brown hair, the same colour as mine only shorter, kind of like Mick's. He had blue eyes, which were the same colour as Nina's, and he looked like he was a little bit taller than Jerome.

Trudy: Hello everyone. This is Jack. Nina's dad. Jack this is, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, Amber, Joy, Patricia and Vera.

Jack: Hello.

He had a Scottish accent.

Everyone: Hello.

Vera: Oh, Trudy, I made you a cup of tea.

Trudy: Thank you Vera.

Vera: Jack would you like anything to drink?

Jack: Oh, no I'm fine thank you.

Vera: Okay. Well dinner will be ready soon, Patricia, Joy; can you set the table please?

Joy: Yes.

Joy and Patricia got the plates from the kitchen.

Trudy: Fabian, Alfie, can you help Jack take his stuff upstairs please.

Fabian: Sure. Come on.

Alfie and I helped Nina's dad take his stuff upstairs. We showed him to the room he as sleeping in.

Alfie: Okay, so this is your room.

Jack: Thank you.

Fabian: The bathroom is through that door.

Jack: Thank you.

Alfie: No problem. I'm going to help with dinner.

He left and went back downstairs. I was about to leave when Jack spoke to me.

Jack: I know you're Nina's boyfriend.

I turned and looked at him.

Fabian: Yeah. How did you know it was me?

Jack: Because Trudy told me who you are.

Fabian: Oh yeah.

Jack: All Nina talked about was you.

I blushed a little bit then.

Jack: She really likes you.

I smiled, I love her.

Fabian: I love her.

Jack: Really?

Fabian: Yes.

Jack: The doctor wouldn't tell me anything.

Fabian: What?

Jack: When the doctor called me the other day. He didn't tell me anything.

Fabian: What did he tell you?

Jack: He just told me that Nina was taken to the hospital with severe injuries and I needed to come here. Then when I did get to the hospital he told me what happened surgically. He didn't tell me the events that led up to the injuries, I didn't think Trudy knew too much about it.

I looked to the floor. I knew what happened.

Fabian: She told what happened.

He looked at me.

Fabian: Over summer, she told me what happened.

Jack: Oh. I didn't think that's what caused the injuries.

I looked away from him.

Jack: What? Do you know what happened?

I looked at him.

Fabian: Yes.

Jack: What? Please tell me.

Vera: Dinner!

Fabian: Can I tell you after dinner?

Jack:… Okay. Thank you.

We went downstairs for dinner. Even Victor was there.

Victor: Hello, I'm Victor. You must be Nina's father.

Jack: Hello. And yes, please call me Jack.

Victor: Jack.

Jack sat in between Amber and I.

What if Nina told Jack about Mara, that she was "sweet" and "friendly", if she did, how am I going to tell him that someone who was "friendly" put his daughter in the hospital.

After dinner, Amber and Alfie washed up and Eddie and Jerome cleared the table while Patricia and Joy went upstairs and finished their history project which we were given an extension on through everything that happened. The Alfie, Jerome and Eddie went to their rooms and Amber came and sat with Jack and I.

Jack: So can you tell me what happened?

Amber: What happened with what?

Fabian: Nina.

Amber: Oh.

Fabian: Did Nina ever mention a girl, Mara?

Jack: Once or twice. Why?

Amber: Well the day Vera arrived, I heard that Mara had threatened Nina, because Mara had broken up with her boyfriend and she wanted to do something fun with us girls but Nina didn't want to so she asked her what she did over summer that made her so boring. So I told Mara to back off and we had an argument and Trudy grounded us and Mara blamed Nina.

Jack: Right. So that's why she threatened her?

Fabian: Yes. So over the next few days Nina became a lot more nervous that she had been before. And she seemed to try to avoid Mara.

Amber: So a few days later, when we were getting ready for bed, Nina, Joy, Patricia, me and Mara were in the bathroom and Nina was trying to stand further away from Mara as she could. So when we went to bed, I was trying to sleep but I was adding up why Nina was nervous like she was then I thought that Mara was then one of the main characters that I had mentioned, so I was going to talk to Nina about it the next day. So then I fell asleep I didn't hear anything all night, but the next morning Nina felt sick and she couldn't go to school because her temperature was near 100 degrees so I didn't get to speak to Nina. Then when I got home, Nina was up and dressed, then Mara came in. And Mara wanted to talk to Nina alone but I stopped her then Mara accidentally let something slip which I didn't know about. So I asked her what it was and Nina told me, then Mara got mad and punched Nina's stomach which she nearly fell but I caught her. Then Vera called us for dinner so we went downstairs, then after dinner, Nina, Fabian and I were washing up.

Fabian: Nina looked a bit dizzy, so I took her into the dining room but she collapsed and fell unconscious. Amber called Vera down and she put her hand under her mouth when she found blood dripping out. The Trudy came to pick something up but then helped with Nina, then Victor called an ambulance and Trudy went with Nina to the hospital. And Mrs Andrews took me to the hospital.

Amber: But I stayed here and told everyone what Mara did so Mr Sweet, the principle, expelled her.

Jack: Oh, thank you both for telling me. I thought the injuries were caused by what happened over summer so I thought that with that much space between they must have been severe. But it's lifted a little bit of weight off my shoulders. I'm going to go to bed, now. Thank you. Goodnight.

Fabian: Goodnight.

Amber: Night.

Jack went upstairs and when he was out of sight Amber moved closer to me.

Amber: Fabian there's something I haven't told you.

Fabian: What?

Amber: Well you know when I told you Mara punched Nina.

Fabian: Yes.

Amber: I left something out.

Fabian: What is it? Amber, please.

Amber: When Mara left and came downstairs, Nina begged me not to tell you what happened.

Fabian: What? Why?

Amber: She didn't want you to worry.

Fabian: Thanks Amber.

She smiled at me.

Fabian: It's nearly 10 o'clock, I'm going to get ready for bed.

Amber: Me too. Goodnight.

Fabian: Goodnight.

Amber went upstairs and I walked to my room.

Nina, why didn't you just tell me?

That night when I went to sleep, I dreamed that I went to the hospital while Nina was still there.

I walked up the stairs and through the corridors to Nina's room. When I got there, there was a doctor and two nurses in there.

Fabian: What's going on?

The doctor looked at me.

Doctor: I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do.

Fabian: What?

Doctor: We had to turn the machines off. There was no brain activity. I'm sorry.

They left me alone with Nina I looked at her pale body. I put my finger around her wrist, there was no pulse.

Fabian: I love you.

For the last time, I pressed my lips on hers. Her lips were cold. I hoped that she would wake up like sleeping beauty, but she didn't. Then I kissed her cheek which was also cold. And then I woke up, it was just a dream. This is the first time that when I've dreamed about Nina, I've wanted to wake up.

I miss her so much, I wanted to go to the hospital so badly, but I knew that apart from emergencies, visiting time ended at 9 o'clock.


End file.
